


Attraction全文➕番外

by apicjoker



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicjoker/pseuds/apicjoker
Relationships: 仙道彰 流川枫 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Attraction全文➕番外

1

仙道是被电话震醒的，他看了看来电的开头，八成是电话推销，无情的掐灭了，继续把头进枕头里，一分钟后同样的号码又打了过来…

仙道又把电话掐了，然而对方似乎并没有放弃。

仙道终于没忍住，关机了…

这一觉算是把昨晚通宵蹦迪的疲惫给扫了，睡醒后他开了机，9个未接来电。

他正要回过去，那个电话又进来了，仙道不耐烦的接了起来，对方是个女士

“请问是仙道彰先生吗？”

“我是。”

“这里是特殊生育协会，有件事情我们必须询问你，当然你有权利同意或者拒绝，不用考虑道德因素。”

仙道想现在电话推销都玩这套吗？他直接回了三个字

“我拒绝。”

仙道插上了游戏手柄，玩了两局游戏，越野发讯息让他晚上一定要过去，不然那些女孩子都不会来了。

仙道没好气的答应了，晚上的聚会大家玩的很疯，尽管仙道努力的收着自己的气味，还是有好几个Omega试图靠近他，仙道礼貌的退避三舍，虽然他长着一张浪荡过分的脸，但交过的女友其实不多，也都是认真对待好聚好散，至于男性Omega，他更是没打算去碰，仙道家庭还是比较传统的，父亲好几次暗示他以后只接受仙道以后的伴侣是女性。

仙道刚刚入职一年，二十出头就拿下日美两国的律师执照当然进的是全东京最好的律师行，他跟着的前辈叫田岗，脾气不太好但对他很重视，才起步的工作虽然很多磕碰，但是还算顺利，尤其是公司的女同事们对他照顾有加，这天仙道刚刚交接完工作，前台就进来喊他的名字。

“仙道！。”

“在！”

“有人找你哦，麻烦去前面的会客室。”

仙道一头雾水的走了过去，里面坐着个和他差不多大的青年，黑亮的头发，露出来的半截白皙的脖子，一副学生打扮，看到他来了，抬起头看着他，好漂亮的一张脸。

“你是仙道彰。”

“是啊。”

“虽然你上次拒绝了，但是我还是想来争取一下。”

“什么？”

“救救她。”

仙道懵了

“救谁？”

“我女儿。”

“啊？？”

“她和你有血缘关系。”

“等一下，我？有孩子？和你？”

那个漂亮的男孩点了点头，惨白的脸上挂着两个黑眼圈，看起来状态差的很，但也实在看不出来哪里精神有问题的样子。

“如果我没有失忆的话，我完全不认识你，我也没交往过男性Omega。”

“孩子我生的，精子是你提供的。”

仙道这才想起来，前几年在美国读书的时候有个什么协会刚刚成立，他们学校被邀请去参观，他脑子一热就………做了点特殊贡献。

当时他明明记得事后他填信息的时候有说明前一个晚上有喝酒，取样的医生说他的样本不会被采纳，仙道还被越野嘲笑他白忙活了一场。

“不对，他们说我的样本不会被采纳，你是不是被弄错了。”

“协会不会透露精子样本被采纳者的任何信息，除非孩子有不得不进行的遗传学手术，我申请了，他们才联系了你，他们说你拒绝，我只能请人黑进了他们的系统，是你。”

仙道想起了一个月前挂了好几个的“推销电话”，这事十有八九…没跑了。

“你等我一下，我收拾东西，换个地方说话？”

“好。”

仙道拿着包和流川一起进电梯的时候脑袋都是懵的，他和流川说

“我有开车，一起吃饭吧。”

“我骑车。”

“车子架在后座吧，你看起来很累，骑车不安全。”

//

他们去了一家安静的餐厅，流川看起来也没什么胃口，对着意面发愣，仙道也只能草草果腹继续询问情况。

“你，为什么会去做人工受孕。”

“我本来做的是腺体摘除。”

“哈？”

“分化成Omega后，我父亲要求我去做的。”

“诶？”

“没有信息素，分化后也没有发情期，诊断说是分化不完整，我父亲和医生协议了，切掉腺体，就是个普通的beta了，然后把我送来日本读书，以后远离家里生活。反正他儿子很多，不缺我这一个。”

“可是，孩子是？”

“手术弄混了，和另一台。”

“什么？”

“体质特殊，要等成型了才能打掉，没舍得。”

“你？就这样决定留下孩子吗？”

“说是Omega母性基因影响，她那时候会动了，反正我没狠下心。”

“她……几岁了？”

仙道这才流川的脸上看到一丝血色，

“快三岁了，十一月7号。”

“她病的很严重吗？”

“需要干血细胞移植。”

仙道倒吸了一口气，说实话，他根本还没反应过来他现在的角色，但他看着眼前这个憔悴的男孩，心里多少有点内疚。

“对不起，上次我以为是推销电话。”

流川卷了卷凉掉的意面

“救她，手术以后我不会联系你。”

仙道来不及去想接下来他要面对的诸多问题和背负的责任和压力，他不假思索的回答流川。

“我可以见见她吗？”

流川抬起黑亮的眼睛点了点头

“我再给你点一盘吧，这个凉掉了。”

“不用。”

流川三五口解决了眼前的意面，仙道去结了账，两人上了车，流川报了个地址，是一个保育院的。

“你把她放在保育院？”

“白天我要上课，晴子的表姐在那里工作，可以减低一些费用。”

“你还在上课？”

“快点毕业，才可以找到好的工作养她。”

“刚才你说到你父亲，应该不赞成你…”

“生完就没有来往了，他说我成年了，可以对自己负责了。”

“那你母亲。”

“过世了。”

“你怎么…”

“怎么养她吗？以前我父亲给的挺多，我也不怎么花，机车手表，省一点，本来以为可以撑到我找到工作。”

“可是她现在生病了…你怎么办？”

“所以我妥协了，他支付手术费用，我答应我父亲等她做完手术，就送走她，割掉腺体。”

流川的口气听起来像是再说别人的故事一样，仙道也不问了，沉默了一路，两人到了保育院。

//

仙道其实不太喜欢小孩，此起彼伏的哭闹声让他头疼，他跟着流川进了一个小房间，里面有四张小床，里面的保育员笑着用口型和他说刚睡着，又拉着流川出去，像是要说什么事。

仙道被晾在房间，他走过去看了看四个熟睡的小萝卜头，几乎没有犹豫的，他把目光定格在一张蓝色的小床上。

血缘就是个很奇妙的东西，仙道可以肯定这就是他女儿，遗传了流川白皙的皮肤，五官精致小巧，披头散发半张着小嘴，嘴角挂着一点透明的液体，睡的好没形象。

流川重新进房间的时候仙道正对着他们的女儿笑的温柔，他走过去轻手轻脚的抱起她，小声和仙道说走吧回去了。

“平时你骑车送她回家？”

“嗯”

“骑车很不安全。”

“住的不远。”

流川住的真的不远，走路也不过三五分钟的时间，流川租的小公寓倒是比仙道想象的好的多，干净亮堂，厚厚的地毯上有不少玩具，看来流川在能力范围内，真的给了这个孩子最好的。

进门没多久趴在流川肩膀上的小姑娘就醒了，眼睛和流川一样黑亮，在流川肩头上蹭了蹭口水，叫他爸爸。

流川摸了摸她凌乱的头发，问她饿了没有，小姑娘扑腾着从他怀里爬下来，喊着不饿，往玩具堆那里冲了。

流川给仙道拿了双拖鞋，小姑娘这才注意到有个陌生人来，怯生生的看着仙道，小声了说了句你好。

仙道笑着和他说你好，流川说这是仙道叔叔

刚刚会说话的孩子把仙道的名字念的很是滑稽，仙道又笑了，他去洗了个手，问流川

“我可以，陪她玩一会吗？”

流川点了点头，去厨房拉开柜子，冲了瓶牛奶，找了包辅食开封…

等他端着碗出厨房的时候，仙道蹲在他女儿身边，小心翼翼的帮她把积木堆上去，小女孩还是有点怕生，离他远远的拒绝他的靠近。

“吃饭。”

小姑娘听话的抓起奶瓶放进嘴里，一下子放松下来歪在流川身上，流川捏了捏她的脸，

“是好人。”

小姑娘又看了一眼仙道，眼神少了点刚刚的抗拒，仙道笑着看她光速的解决了一瓶牛奶，流川喂了一勺米糊在她嘴边，她打了个奶嗝，张嘴吞了进去。

“很辛苦吧…”

流川又勺了一勺

“习惯了。”

仙道很难想象这个只比他小一岁的男孩是怎么独自带着这样一个孩子的，他没来由的难受和心疼，他看着小姑娘吃的一糊涂的脸，轻声说

“我会救她。”

流川手里的动作顿了顿，

“谢谢你，放心，手术之后，就不会联系了。”

“别这么说，她也是我…”

仙道不知道在小姑娘面前说这句话合不合适，他和流川说

“你记得给我你的电话，那个，具体有什么要求，你可以发讯息给我。”

“好。”

流川帮女儿擦干净嘴，低声和她说

“要做手术了。”

“好。”

仙道有些诧异的看着流川

“你和一个三岁不到的孩子说这些？”

“她一直都知道。”

“可是…”

“没什么，几个月前就开始没完没了的打针吃药，她哭了几次，就习惯了，现在是不是已经很少哭了？”

女孩仰起小脸对流川点了点头，流川摸着她的头发模模糊糊的笑了。

仙道的心越发的沉重，再多待一会他都怕自己崩溃，他起身准备告辞，流川牵着漂亮的小姑娘在门口一起送他，仙道低下身问她

“可以让叔叔抱抱吗？”

小姑娘把头摇的像拨浪鼓一样的抱着流川的腿转头不看他，仙道注意到了她手背上的针眼，他对流川说

“尽快安排检查，我会戒烟戒酒的。对了，她叫什么。”

“千夏。”

“千夏，我们下次见。”

小姑娘招了招手，仙道又看了她一眼，按了电梯。

Tbc

2

2

开车回家的路上仙道的脑子依旧混沌不堪，他今天实在太过感性了，吹了好一阵的风他才找回理智。

首先这个孩子到底是不是他的就该先打个问号，精子库明确的和他说过他的精子不会被采纳，流川的父亲听起来地位不低，摘除腺体这种手术做的本来就少，为什么会弄混？他可以肯定手术弄混不过是流川骗他的借口，孩子肯定是流川的，但是不是他仙道的他不确定，他不排除流川是为了救这个孩子黑的是骨髓移植系统，而不是生育协会的。

可是刚才那个布满针眼的小手和流川没落的眼神实在另他不忍，不管怎么样，即使是个普通的孩子，他也有心救她。

仙道回家后和父母说了这件事，他的父母也没有反对，让他这段时间保养好身体，多运动，少吃点垃圾食品。

//

隔天早饭时电视上再播欧洲Omega大游行抗议的报道，母亲聊起了他以前认识的老牌alpha家族长子和男性Omega生出的男孩手术失败夭折，仙道的父亲叹了一口气，男性Omega的地位一直尴尬不说，这几年频繁出现了孩子先天不足残疾的现象，很多专家表明专家，虽然男性Omega的生殖器官已经发育的很好了，但男性生育还是有些很大的风险

“这就是为什么我坚持的原因，也是为你的下一代负责。”

仙道咽了口健康的全麦面包，问父亲

“如果我们家出现类似的情况呢？”

仙道的父亲眯了眯眼睛，

“首先你以后的伴侣我们会精心挑选尽量不会让这种情况出现，如果有个万一，我们当然会尽力救治她，毕竟是一条生命。”

“Alpha家族有生出过Omega的先例吗？”

“小时候听过，很少，那个孩子我记得最后自杀了，有些家族对alpha的血统遗传盲目的追逐崇拜到了极端的地步了，他们厌恶鄙视Omega，觉得他们只是发泄和生育工具。”

仙道默默的没有接话，他父亲又追问了一句

“那个你要救的孩子，是什么情况？”

“男性Omega的孩子，只有生他的父亲。”

“我们不要求报酬，也不想惹上日后的麻烦，你自己把握好，你懂得吧？”

“当然。”

“正好戒戒你那些坏毛病。”

“知道了老爹。”

//

仙道下午下班后去了保育院，保育员对这位帅哥过目不忘，让他进了里面的小房间，仙道买了玩具和晚饭，他昨天看到了流川堆满了厨房一角的快捷食品，觉得老是吃那些真的很不健康。

千夏也认出了昨天那位叔叔，依旧对他不太亲近，奶酪棒也对她没什么诱惑，仙道叹了口气，小姑娘不太喜欢说话，但是当仙道把奶酪棒分给其他孩子的时候明显的嘟起了嘴。

仙道哭笑不得把剩下半包都塞在她怀里，千夏这才有了好脸色，也肯玩仙道带来的玩具了，仙道试着碰了碰她的手，小姑娘没有躲开，仙道抚了抚上面的针眼

问她

“痛吗？”

千夏扁了扁嘴

“有点。”

“病好了就不用打针了。”

“嗯，爸爸说。”

仙道明白了这是爸爸也说过这句话的意思，问她

“爸爸还说了什么？”

“死掉了也不用打针。”

仙道目瞪口呆…

“你爸爸真是，什么都和你说啊。”

小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，仙道看了看时间，流川怎么还没有来。

护士小姐说流川今天下午有考试，晚饭要在这里解决。

仙道很自觉的接下了喂饭的工作，千夏吃饭特别的乖，一碗蔬菜粥没几分钟就下肚了，保育员小姐说她吃饭一直很乖

“流川从告诉她死掉了什么都吃不了呢。要趁现在多吃点。”

仙道无语了，动不动在孩子面前提死不死的，真是一言难尽。

千夏吃饱已经又倦在一边睡着了，还是那样四仰八叉口水横流，仙道帮她盖了盖小被子，流川八点左右来了，看到仙道有点吃惊。

仙道提出今天能不能让她抱千夏回家，流川点了点头，仙道说他买了点东西，让护士小姐先收起来了…

仙道抱着千夏，流川推着自行车，把手上挂着仙道买的两大包东西，到了家后他小心的把千夏放在床上，拿出打包好的晚饭和流川说

“一起吃吧，边吃边聊。买的其他东西记得放冰箱。”

流川点了点头，把晚饭从微波炉取出来后对仙道说

“多少钱？”

“不用。”

“昨天来不及和你说，如果你要求报酬，尽管开口，他会支付。”

“我说了不用啦。”

“谢谢。”

“千夏很可爱，即使和我没有血缘关系，我也愿意帮她。”

“她很幸运。”

“嗯，她很幸运，有这样的好父亲。”

“是倒霉。”

“你没有想过，起诉这个机构，你会得到大笔的赔偿金，这样你就不用你父亲的资助，我可以帮你，这样千夏以后还能和你生活在一起。”

“千夏等不了了，我也没有精力。”

流川显然在避开千夏到底是怎么来的这个问题，仙道也不想多问，他不太愿意揭人伤疤…只是更加肯定了千夏也许真的不是他的女儿。

“什么时候去做配型？”

“你有空的话随时。”

“星期六早上可以吗，我早上来接你们。”

“好。”

千夏不知道什么时候醒了，穿着纸尿裤就出来了，光着两条腿爬上桌子又灵活的翻了下来，过来的时候抱着仙道给她的半包奶酪棒。

她递了一根给流川，示意流川她要吃。

仙道有些不解

“下午我喂她的时候她不吃啊。”

“我和她说过，吃别人的东西要经过我同意。”

千夏心满意足的含着奶酪棒又塞了一根给流川，流川摇摇头，说他不吃

“你要谢谢仙道叔叔。”

小姑娘羞涩的对仙道说了谢谢，犹豫着从袋子里掏了一根递给仙道。

仙道笑着说这全部是给千夏的，小姑娘很快乐把奶酪棒又转头给了流川，流川又帮她拆了一根

千夏显然非常喜欢这个小零食，又从袋子拿了一根出来

“还要。”

“只能吃两根。”

千夏皱了皱眉头，流川把她手里的奶酪棒一并没收

“吃三根，会生病死掉。”

仙道噗嗤一声笑了出来

“我今天听说了，你就这么直接的和她说她生病这件事吗？”

“嗯。”

“我觉得这样对小孩子，不太好。”

“为什么？她知道了才会乖乖的吃药打针。”

“可是。”

“她没那么脆弱。”

“那你也不能骗她，天天把死不死的挂在嘴边。”

“手术失败了她就是会死。”

“我是说奶酪棒啦，吃三根不会死。”

“……”

仙道从流川手里夺回了那包东西，又拆了一根给千夏

“吃吧，万一真的要死了，多吃点。”

千夏用力的点了点头，流川一脸无语。

看漂亮的小姑娘吃东西真的是一件赏心悦目的事情，仙道看着一地的纸棒，对千夏无奈的说

“千夏，吃八根真的会死掉，这次叔叔没有骗你”

//

Ps 大家放心 这孩子绝对是这两人亲生的 ( ͡σ̴̶̷̤. ͡σ̴̶̷̤)ෆ⃛

Tbc

3

下午睡的太多家里又多了一个人千夏有点兴奋，她和仙道现在亲近的多了，流川站起来收拾收拾了垃圾

“明天我要考试，要看书。”

“那我先告辞了。”

千夏听到人要走了，其实是有点不情愿的，但她还是跟着爸爸站了起来，把仙道送到了门口。

“千夏，周末见。”

“好~”

仙道被小女孩上扬的声线叫的心中一阵塌陷，回去的路上他吹着风，觉得以前老觉得婚姻是束缚的想法真是幼稚，有这样一份甜蜜的负担，也不能不说是一种幸福。

可惜，千夏最后会被送走，仙道的心情又低落了起来，流川会很难受吧，他那么爱千夏，明明他自己也才是个孩子，可是这件事，他和流川都无法挽回

//

明明周末就可以见面，但是仙道下了班，还是去了保育院，今天他买的小零食是巧克力威化，只买了两根，怕千夏贪嘴。

去的时候说千夏不在，问了问，说是今天要去医院打针。

仙道不假思索的开车去了医院，他赶到的时候千夏半躺在床上，手背上插着输液瓶，有个漂亮的女孩和仙道认识的那个保育员坐在她身边，千夏明显刚刚哭过，眼睛肿的很大，看到仙道来了，更加委屈了，豆大的眼泪往下滴。

那个漂亮的小姐叫晴子，眼眶也是红的，和仙道问好，说流川今天最后一科，考完了就来接千夏

“今天老是找不到血管，弄痛她了。”

划开手机放了集动画片，帮千夏戴上耳机，握着千夏的被液体冲的冰凉的手帮她暖着，晴子轻声和他说

“你就是仙道吧，谢谢你肯帮助流川和千夏。”

“尽我所能吧。”

“流川为了千夏，太不容易了。”

“我知道。”

“他以前真的是什么都不会的一个少爷。”

“看的出来。”

“我们在美国高中就认识了。没想到他居然也来日本上大学，他休学了一段时间，谁也不知道他去哪了，被我在医院撞见了。”

“我第一次见千夏她才三个多月，流川花钱请了两个保姆看着她，那时候流川连尿布都不太会换，千夏哭闹他还会发脾气，后来就很有耐心了，冲奶粉换尿布喂饭，是个合格的爸爸。”

“他很爱千夏。”

“他们喜欢把这种行为解释成男性Omega的天性，但我觉得流川不止是因为基因作祟，他本身就是个善良重感情的人，他为千夏做的太多了，他在美国读书的时候七科挂五科每天上课睡觉，现在为了早点出去工作赚奖学金快要变全优生了。”

仙道和晴子小姐聊着流川的过去，旁边千夏看动画片笑的咯咯咯的似乎也忘了疼痛，流川不知道什么时候来了，千夏第一个发现了，甜甜的叫着爸爸…

//

回家的路上千夏一手一个巧克力威化啃的不亦乐乎，仙道开着车不停的看着后视镜里的小女孩，流川抱着她把头靠在窗户上闭着眼睛，白皙清秀的脸上依旧疲惫，看来这段时间复习功课还要照顾千夏累坏他了。

仙道把车停进了一家儿童餐厅，千夏开心的很，流川醒来发现并不是到家，仙道帮他开了车门，

“庆祝一下考试结束。”

流川被千夏牵下了车，两个高大的男人坐在粉色的公主凳上，一人点了一份亲子餐…

千夏第N次从滑梯上下来时流川对她招了招手，千夏很听话的跑过来，流川用湿纸巾帮她擦干净的手和满头的汗，把她的套餐推到她面前。

“早点学会自己吃，如果手术成功了，幼稚园也要自己吃。”

千夏握着勺子在蛋包饭上挖了一个洞，很听话的吃成了花猫……

流川也不管她，任她吃一口漏半口的解决了晚餐，递了果汁给她。把她剩下的半盘东西默默吃掉了。

仙道和他一起看着千夏坐在要摇摇椅上晃着小脚丫，和流川聊着千夏小时候的事情，顺便聊了聊流川的学业，流川是学建筑的，仙道对这个兴趣也不小，直到服务员过来提醒他们千夏已经在小秋千上睡着了，他们才停止了谈话。

流川过去抱她的时候脸色一下难看了起来，他拍了拍千夏的脸，仙道问他怎么回事，流川说千夏发烧了了。

这是血液病病人的明显病灶，仙道摸了摸千夏的额头，烫的吓人，他跟着流川出了餐厅，上车直奔医院。

等千夏稳定下来的时候已经折腾到半夜了，流川表示他晚上会留下来陪千夏让仙道回去，仙道走的时候回头看了病房里的父女两，流川消瘦的身影让他计挂了整整一个晚上。

第二天他特地早起了一个小时，给他们买了早餐送到医院，到的时候父女两人都还没有醒，千夏的睡姿看来完全遗传到了流川，仙道放下早餐，也没有叫醒他们，就去上班了。

午休的时候仙道收到了流川的讯息，是一条语音，点开后千夏用她特有的上扬语调和他说谢谢~

仙道这几天的工作比较忙，但他坚持都有发信息询问千夏的情况，他尽量的把手上的工作忙完，这样才能在千夏手术前后好请假配合她的手术时间。

周六早上仙道准时到了楼下，流川抱着千夏下楼，女孩额头上贴着退热贴，看来病情十分的不稳定

“她这几天一直在发烧吗？”

“嗯。”

“为什么不和我说？”

“不想麻烦你，我放假了，有时间照顾她。”

千夏烧的蔫蔫的，无精打采的趴在流川身上，仙道路上开的很稳，生怕让她颠簸。

//

结果很快出来了，完全匹配，同时医院还附赠了一份亲子鉴定，千夏和仙道，百分之百是遗传学上的亲子关系。

仙道问流川为什么会有这个？流川淡淡的回答他

“你上次说千夏即使不是你的女儿你也会帮他…”

“你以为我觉得你在骗我？”

流川点了点头，仙道没来由的一阵内疚，他的确是有过这个疑虑，他心虚的咳嗽了一声，

“你太敏感了。”

“手术之前，不要再来看千夏了。”

“为什么？”

“你会舍不得。”

仙道无力的低下了头，流川是怕他和千夏的感情越来越深，到时候不论生离还是死别，都会对仙道有不小的影响。

“我明白你的意思。”

“不管结果如果，手术后都不要联系了，看到你，我就会想到她。”

“知道了。我保证，不论结果如果，我都会消失。”

Tbc

4

仙道决定不去深究流川为什么会和他有这个孩子，他开始坚持健康的饮食，每天晨跑，强迫自己每天必须保证充足的睡眠。

手术定一个月后，仙道再也没有来看过千夏，这期间千夏的病情一直不怎么稳定，流川干脆直接包了病房和千夏住在一起，千夏每天烧的神志不清，每天的针剂和术前流程让她难以负荷，经常崩溃大哭，流川抱着抽抽搭搭的女儿只能无力的安抚，怀里这个幼小的身躯不管怎么样都将离开她，他压抑着自己的痛苦，不敢发泄，也不能发泄。

千夏今天的精神难得好了一点，吃了点东西，流川拆了一根她喜欢的奶酪棒给她，千夏很快就吃完了，流川看她吃的开心，一根一根的递给她，小姑娘也一根一根的往嘴里塞，吃到一半的时候她停了下来，把半根奶酪塞进了流川嘴里

“8根了。”

“嗯？”

“会死掉。”

“谁说的？”

“仙道叔叔。”

流川看着女儿还在认真数数的小脸，那个高大温柔的青年给了千夏希望，他当然是感激的，也看的出他是真心的喜欢千夏，只是可惜，千夏以后也只能是他的遗憾了。

其实千夏身上多多少少遗传着他的影子，比如爱笑，比如温和，和流川骨子里矛盾的冷淡暴烈完全不同，流川总觉得千夏像个天使，不爱哭闹也很懂事听话，现在看来，要多谢他那位遗传学的父亲，他一看就是个谦和有教养的人，还有外貌，流川发现，他们笑起来的时候真的好像，眯着的眼睛和弯起的嘴角，弧度总是能不约而同的重合。

流川摸了摸她女儿的头，还是有些低烧，他抱着她陪她一人一边耳机，点开了动画片。

//

仙道提前三天入的院，千夏看到他兴奋的招手，喉咙里已经没有力气喊他了，千夏瘦了很多，本来就白皙的皮肤因为病痛折磨已经泛起了青紫，仙道不忍心去看她满目疮痍的手臂，只是上去不由分说的抱起了她转了个圈。

千夏这次没有躲开，细瘦的胳膊环着他的脖子眯着眼睛笑，两人的嘴角挂着几乎一模一样的笑，仙道腾出手来掏出了一包奶酪棒，问她吃不吃

“不吃。”

“为什么。”

“刚才吃了。”

“吃了多少根？”

“7根。”

“啊那是不能再吃了，不然会死掉啊。”

“对啊。”

“那明天再吃好不好。”

“好。”

“等手术完了每天想吃多少根都可以，不会死掉了。”

“嗯！”

流川没有阻止他们亲近，三个人在病房晒着太阳一起看动画片，千夏很高兴，头枕在流川腿上把脚架在仙道身上，流川想如果手术的结果不好，她短暂的一生的最后几天至少是幸福的。

把视线从千夏身上移开时他对上了仙道的眼睛，他下意识的避开了，不知道为何，仙道眼里的忧伤，看起来比他还要浓…

//

手术前千夏看着仙道和自己穿上一样的病服一脸的好奇

“仙道叔叔和你一起做手术。”

“好啊。”

仙道问她怕不怕，千夏吹了口气，坦白的说

“怕。”

“我和你一起，就不怕啦。”

“还是有点怕。”

流川扳过她的小脸亲了一下

“告诉你一个秘密，怕你等下死掉了没机会。”

“什么？”

“不是仙道叔叔，是另外一个爸爸。”

“诶？”

“你也可以叫他爸爸。”

“叫了他以后会经常来吗？”

“嗯。”

“仙道爸爸。”

流川别过头去，他把千夏塞到仙道怀里，说

“拜托你了。”

//

推进手术室前仙道还在和千夏讨论着迪士尼乐园里的花栗鼠哪只最可爱，流川一个人坐在病房空荡荡的床上，他甚至没有勇气跟去手术室外面。

结局A或者结局B，对流川来说已经没有任何意义了，他接下来的人生注定要活在无尽的痛苦和思念之中。

手术成功的消息传来时流川觉得有点恍惚，在护士和晴子的提醒下他才急急的手术室门口，医生笑着对他真是不走运，以后你也要体会到看着女儿出嫁的心情了。

流川一边感谢着医生一边急着去探望女儿，因为术后隔离还不能近身探视，仙道躺在另外一张床上，脸色有些苍白，还没醒，流川走过去帮他拉好了被子，抚上了他和千夏极像的嘴角，说了句

辛苦了。

//

仙道醒来的时候看到的是他的父母，母亲有些埋怨的怪他怎么手术前没有通知他，仙道笑着说小手术而已，不用担心，父亲倒是豁达的很，说知道他的身体没问题就好，能帮到别人是很有意义的事。

流川提着仙道的晚饭进来时仙道的父母刚走，看着病床前丰盛的餐盒不知道该把自己提进来的往哪放，仙道接过来说他还没吃饱呢，再吃几口。

流川拉开了小桌板和仙道一起吃着晚饭，千夏还需要观察一段时间，这也许是他和千夏最后的相处时光了

“别难过了，她以后能快乐的活下去，不是也很好吗？”

“嗯。”

“你想好了，怎么和她说以后她要被送走的事情吗？”

“没有。”

“换我我也不知道怎么开口。”

流川没有再接话了，仙道知道这个时候不该提这个，他再去看流川的时候，发现他发红的眼眶早就湿润了，眼泪一滴一滴的砸在他根本没有动过几筷子的餐盒里。

这是仙道第一次看到流川哭，那么坚强倔强的人终于丢盔弃甲，仙道能体会到他每次轻描淡写的和女儿调侃死亡时的酸涩和苦楚，他哪里是在提醒女儿，他是一次又一次的提醒自己，他终将会失去这个骨肉至亲，他想让自己麻木，自己早点接受，可是这一天终将到来时，分离的痛苦是他根本无法想象和承受的。

仙道递了纸巾过去，流川没有接，仙道犹豫了一下，抬手抚上了流川的背

“对不起，我不该提这个。”

流川没有再说话，身子不受控制的随着抽泣起伏，低着头不让仙道看他满是泪痕的脸，他不过是个刚过20的涉世未深的孩子，就连和千夏一起进手术室前他都不像现在这样，如果可以的话，仙道想把这幅瘦弱的身躯拥在怀里，把肩膀分给他一半，告诉他有他在…

Tbc

5  
流川情绪平稳后收拾好了桌子，清理了垃圾，出去给仙道倒了一杯热水，他放下水杯正要走时，仙道拉住了他的胳膊

“怎么？”

仙道不知道该不该把他刚才瞬间大胆又不理智的决定告诉流川，但他没有把握，他不想再让流川失望了。

“你晚上，睡我隔壁吧。”

流川不解的看着他

“刚才我妈包了这个病房，她知道我怕吵。”

“那边我也包了。”

“哦，好吧。”

“我去把东西搬过来，你晚上有不舒服和我说。”

流川累了好几天，仙道身体也还是有些疲惫，两个人没说几句就睡着了，隔天仙道先起的，拉开帘子看到流川安稳的睡在另外一张床上，他想到的千夏，他那个漂亮的女儿，长的那么可爱，很大部分要归功他这个连蓬头垢面挂着黑眼圈都十分惊艳的“母亲”吧。

//

仙道的母亲又让人送了他根本吃不完的营养餐来，仙道动筷子之前留了一些给流川，他刚漱完口护士小姐就进来做例行检查了。

仙道示意她小声点不要吵醒流川，流川松了那口气后终于能睡个好觉了，睡到中午才翻身有了要动的迹象，醒来后坐在床上一阵发愣，仙道喊了他好几声才楞楞的转过头。

下午的时候流川的几个朋友来医院看千夏，都在集体抱怨他为什么不通知大家千夏的手术时间，仙道当然知道为什么…流川一直是个不愿意麻烦别人的性格。

傍晚的时候仙道的父母又来了，仙道咬着苹果，犹豫着要不要和父母摊牌。

母亲看仙道的脸色突然就不好看了起来，有些担心的问他是不是哪里不舒服早知道就不做这个手术了，仙道的父亲早就了然于胸，没好气的瞪着自己的儿子

“说吧，那个孩子到底是谁的。”

仙道倒也乐于给自己找台阶下

“我的。”

“我和你说了多少次了，恋爱自由，但是要对自己负责，对对方负责，做好措施是基本的，还有不要…”

仙道的母亲阻止了自己丈夫继续说下去，忧心忡忡的看着仙道

“你怎么可以瞒我们这么久？那孩子快三岁了吧？”

“我也是她生病后了才知道。”

仙道父亲更来火了

“好了现在人家带着孩子找上门了？”

“能不能给我点时间解释。”

//

“不太确定是哪个家族的，总之涉及到血统，他们的操作我想父亲你也很熟悉。”

仙道的父母听完事情始末后也没脾气怪仙道了，父亲习惯性的去摸烟想到这是病房也忍住了，他问仙道怎么打算

“我想帮流川留下这个孩子，他和他父亲借了一笔钱答应孩子恢复以后把她送走，这笔钱如果我出的话，千夏也许可以不被送走。”

“那你呢？是打算以后和他一起抚养这个意外的孩子吗？你还没有结婚。以后会对你和我们家影响多大你知道吗？”

“我答应过他了，手术结束后，不会和他来往。”

“我们要考虑一下，这不是你一个人可以决定的。”

“那也是我的女儿，我希望她以后能和自己的爸爸一起长大，流川很爱她，不然也不会费心尽力的找到我，他也没有想过要道德绑架我，手术后我们答应了不来往了。”

仙道的母亲叹了口气，对丈夫说

“我们先去看看那个孩子，好吗？”

仙道从床上爬了起来

“我带你们去。”

//

仙道一家趁流川去办手续时在隔离舱前站了很久，血缘是一种很神奇的东西，仙道的母亲已经忍不住落泪了，她抓着丈夫的胳膊对他央求

“至少让她以后能和她的爸爸一起生活吧。”

一家三口花了点时间把细节谈好，仙道算了算自己读书时和工作一年攒下的钱，还是有个不小的缺口，这时候他也有些懊恼平时的大手大脚，仙道父亲没好气的看着他说明天就送支票过来。

流川晚上回到病房的时候仙道和他说了这件事，流川差点没噎到，他喝了一大口水，仙道笑着拍着他的背

“是真的，我父母也同意了，明天就送支票来。当然前提是你和那边交涉成功，我想你该和他好好谈谈。”

“可是。”

“好啦不用一直说谢谢，算是我这个父亲给她的一个小礼物，我也答应你了以后不再来往，你不用有负担，接下来的半年对她的恢复很重要，我会多给一些生活费，你可以专门请一个有医护专业的人帮你，这样你可以专心学业，明年你就可以有工作了，顺利的话，千夏也能去幼稚园了，这样你就轻松多了。”

流川抬起有些泛红眼眶看着仙道，仙道笑着拍了拍他说不要哭，

“别这样，想到以后见不到千夏我也很难受。”

“我会努力工作，还钱给你。”

“不用，我会换电话哦，你也找不到我，很多律所要挖我，我也在考虑要不要换个公司，喂你怎么真的哭了啦，我不会哄男孩子诶。”

//

一周后仙道出院了，没给流川留下任何信息，自己收拾东西就走了，流川回去看着空荡荡的床说不出是什么感觉，手机有讯息传来，对方表示支票已经收到，并说明以后和流川没有半点关系了，也不会和流川提供任何帮助，让他好自为之。

千夏一个月后出院了，还是需要吃大量的药物，流川把晴子的表姐请回家白天专门照顾千夏，晚上回来抱着她一边喂饭一边啃书。

一年后流川收到了他的入职offer，他点开邮件看完就淡定的关掉了，一边抱着千夏翻着幼儿园的入学指南，告诉她明天去不许哭鼻子，午饭再难吃也要吃，中午要乖乖睡觉，千夏翻了个百分百还原流川的白眼，说知道了。

“睡前不要吃零食，你刚刷完牙。”

“我还可以吃一根。”

“吃太多会胖”

千夏放下了手里的奶酪棒哦了一句，自己蹬蹬蹬的往房间去了，又露出个小脑门问流川还不睡吗？

“说好了以后要自己睡了。”

“好吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

千夏瘪着嘴在床上滚来滚去，流川太了解女儿的脾气了，进房间把她按好，在她最近长了不少肉的小脸上亲了一下，让她快点睡，明天不可以迟到。

“爸爸你要记得定闹钟。”

“嗯。”

“三个！”

“嗯！”

“闹钟不闹三次爸爸是不会起床的，不然我就迟到了。”

“……”

//

第二天果不其然父女双双睡过头，错过校车的千夏在流川的单车后座都要急哭了，半长的头发也没绑好，披头散发的像个小疯子，还好在关门前一刻及时入园，千夏在一群嚎哭的小朋友里顶着一头乱发叮嘱流川

“爸爸你记得九点要到公司啊！迟到就没有钱交学费啦！！”

因为家里没有其他人，千夏不能坐校车只能留校等人来接，流川忙完第一天的工作及时赶到了幼稚园去接女儿，老师说千夏的表现很好，没有哭，吃饭也很乖，中午也有午睡。

千夏坐在流川的车后座搂着流川的腰，小声的说

“其实中午有偷偷哭一下啦，太想爸爸了。”

“平时爸爸中午也没有陪你。”

“在家里不一样嘛。”

“头发是老师给你绑的吗？”

“对啊，她们给我设计了好久哦。”

“下次爸爸不给你绑了，反正老师会给你绑。”

“对啊，老师绑的比较好。”

“幼稚园好玩吗？”

“爸爸上过幼稚园吗？”

“上过。”

“就那样啊~你干嘛还问我。”

“…………”

Tbc

6

流川晚上接到了工作电话，千夏很自觉的把她的有声读物关了静音，趴在流川身上听他和别人交谈。

“诶，爸爸明天要去见仙道吗？”

“什么？”

千夏在刚刚出院后提过几次仙道，流川说他出国工作了要很久才会回来，打国际长途很贵的，打完电话就没有钱养她了。

“你说你要和律师交接，仙道也是律师呀。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我们聊过天的嘛~”

“律师有很多，不止他一个。”

“这样啊，他什么时候回来呢？”

“很久。”

“你说过他也是我爸爸。”

“嗯。”

“他没有出国，抛弃了我们对吧。”

“……………不是。”

“那他为什么不来看我呢？我记得他原来很喜欢我的，还是爸爸你抛弃他了？”

“…………也不是。”

“那我就有点不懂了，离婚了另外一个爸爸也可以来看我的呀，是你不让吗？”

“你从哪里学来抛弃和离婚的？。”

“电视上都是这样的。”

“以后不许和晴子阿姨一起看电视。”

“为什么？还有不能叫她阿姨啦，要叫晴子姐姐。”

“不要问那么多。”

“………可是我有点想仙道”

“想个屁！”

“看来真的是爸爸你抛弃他了…”

“因为你是做手术来的。”

“什么手术？”

“去问晴子阿姨。”

“是姐姐，可是爸爸你刚才还不让我们见面。”

“…………开玩笑的，可以见。”

“还好是玩笑，不然我都没有朋友了。”

“求你了，睡觉吧…”

“爸爸你把闹钟放在我房间吧。”

“嗯？”

“明天闹钟响了我去你房间叫醒你吧。我现在不是很信任你。”

“……………”

//

千夏已经升了中班了，流川涨了薪水，这次结了笔大的佣金，数目不小，他存了一部分打算以后还给仙道，一部分给晴子作为她平时照顾千夏的费用，剩下的他询问千夏，是想搬到离幼稚园近一点的新公寓去，还是付首付买一辆车，方便他工作也方便周末带她出去玩。

“我不想搬家，车很贵吗？”

“可以买普通的。”

“那还是不要了。”

“骑车，不安全。”

“那你现在有钱了，可以先给仙道打个电话吗？”

“………我忘记他的号码了。”

“我问过晴子姐姐什么是手术了。”

“她有给你解释吗？”

“算是吧，我花了点时间才想清楚，晴子姐姐说我会想他是因为多少我们有血缘关系。”

“嗯。”

“你放心啦，我最喜欢的还是你，我会一直偏心的，你不要吃醋哦。”

“…………她到底怎么和你解释的。”

“明天要春游，爸爸你有给我准备零食吗？”

“买了很多，你要记得分享。”

“其实不用买啦，昨天好多好多人问我想吃什么说会让妈妈给我准备的。”

“………以后不许和这些好多好多人说太多话。”

“爸爸，你这样我真的会没有朋友的，显得我很孤僻。”

“不！可！以！”

//

流川没想到他和仙道两年后的见面来的这么猝不及防，他接到幼稚园老师的电话时手都是抖的，他告诉自己要保持冷静，赶到车站的时候几个幼稚园的老师一边哭着一边和他说对不起。

“她玩的有点兴奋睡着了，旁边的玲子怕她着凉拿了大围巾给她盖起来了。”

“点名的时候有人帮她喊到，说是今天互换名字一天，隔壁班的一个小朋友错跑过来我们班排队，他们发现人数不对我们才反应过来。”

“我们已经联系车站去调监控了，警察正在来的路上”

流川握着千夏的小书包脸色铁青，她连书包都没有背，这样即使有人遇到她也没办法知道他的联系方式，不过还好千夏早就会背电话了，他看着幼稚园的园长老师乱成一团，压抑着自己快要爆发的脾气，手机响起来了，他简直有想把手机直接摔爆的冲动。

“千夏在我这里，你别着急了。”

“你是谁？”

“真的把我忘了啊，还是你真的把我的电话删了啊？”

流川这才看了看屏幕来电，他刚才紧绷的神经一下就放松了下来，是仙道……在那么一段时间里，能唯一给他安全感的那个人。

“我去找你。”

“别来了，我现在开车去找你们。”

仙道抱着千夏出现的时候流川的脸色难看极了，幼稚园全体成员都在集体感谢，警察上前询问情况，千夏睡的很懵又知道自己掉队了慌了一阵，脑子里乱成一团平时老师和流川教他的那些全忘了，新的一站旁边正好上来了一个中年人正在看报纸，发现了旁边这个小女孩似乎落单了，千夏不怎么敢和陌生人说话，倒是注意到了报纸头条上，仙道的照片。

“这是我爸爸。”

这位中年人及时联系了警察，警察把千夏送到仙道的律所。

//

千夏从没见过流川这个样子，害怕的直接哭了，抱着仙道不敢撒手，仙道看了看正要发作的流川

“我路上已经骂过她了，被我骂哭的。”

处理完事情后三个人一起出的警局，流川就由着千夏抱着仙道，头也不回的走了，这下千夏慌了，在他屁股后面磕磕巴巴的一边哭着追他一边喊他大名流川枫，仙道见他没有停下的意思只能跑上前把他拦住了。

“好了，没事了。她还小。”

“你带走。”

“喂喂喂，这个时候可不能幼稚。”

流川低下头对抱着他裤管的千夏说

“你想的仙道来了，以后你归他。”

仙道花了点力气把他拉住

“流川枫你几岁了？”

“…………”

“好了，别生气了，我把她送回来了。”

流川坐在后座上依旧不怎么理千夏，千夏趴在他身上说了一路的对不起我错了，仙道看着后视镜里的父女两，流川长大了，高壮了不少看起来工作也很顺利，刚才千夏和他说到他们要买一辆新车。

当然最戳仙道心的那句话是

“我和爸爸商量了要不要给你打个电话，我不知道国际长途贵还是汽车贵，可是爸爸说你换电话了，你给我留一个，你没有出国，我可以让晴子姐姐打给你，偷偷的。”

血缘真是逃不掉的债………

三个人又去了他们去过的那家亲子餐厅，换了新的公主凳和新的游戏项目，千夏吃了大半碗儿童拉面就放下了下叉子，对流川说

“我不吃了。”

“你以前可以吃两碗。”

“晴子姐姐说女孩子晚上不能吃太多的。”

“也好，减肥很痛苦的。”

仙道挑了挑眉毛，这对父女还真是一如既往的特立独行。

流川拿着菜单准备给千夏多点一份水果，仙道的电话响了，他走到一边去接了个电话，回来时把还亮着的屏幕放在桌上，流川发现他的锁屏是前两年，他和千夏一起穿着病服，在医院病房一起拍的照片。

仙道看了看手机，笑了笑

“你说的对，我舍不得。但是我也尊重你们，我以后会守约，不再打扰你们。”

流川叉了叉面前的炸鸡

“手术的钱，我存到不少了，可以先还你一部分。”

“我真的不要啦。”

“这次又只能感谢你了。”

“你这人真没意思。怎么教出千夏这么可爱的孩子的？”

“…………”

“看来都要归功于我的优秀基因。”

“………”

//

流川没有让仙道送他们回家，回家路上千夏抱着她好不容易哄好的老父亲小声的说

“你骗我，他没有出国。”

“国际长途也没有很贵，还没有一包薯条贵。”

“我让仙道留了电话给我，在书包里。”

“你记一下嘛。”

“我本来打算让晴子姐姐帮我记的。”

“但是我怕你生气不理我。”

“你不可以干涉我的社交。”

流川一脸黑线

“这句话是仙道教你的吧。”

“诶爸爸你好厉害。”

“呵呵。”

晚上流川复制了号码添加了仙道的社交软件，对方很快就通过了，流川拍了一张千夏熟睡的照片过去，那边打了行字过来

“帮我亲亲她，和她说晚安。”

仙道看着流川回复过来的信息，笑出了声

“她5岁了，不可以乱亲了。”

Tbc

7

流川在千夏的软磨硬泡下终于没有让她和仙道这对“苦命”父女彻底断了联系，三五天给仙道发一张照片，给千夏买了一台周末才能用的手机，允许让他们偶尔视频一次。

这天千夏躺在沙发上鼻孔对着手机屏幕正在和仙道闲聊，仙道问她爸爸呢？千夏说爸爸在睡觉，仙道在那边皱了眉头，嘱咐千夏要锁好门，不可以给陌生人开门，也不可以自己出去

“我知道啦，他午睡的时候我如果不睡觉都在客厅的。”

“现在快5点了。午睡？”

“爸爸很累的嘛~就是今天睡的有点久哦，我刚才进去喊他他都没有醒来。”

仙道看了看时间，想到了他们家附近最近发生了不少入室行窃的案子，不由的有些担心，他让千夏去敲门，叫醒流川。千夏噔噔噔的又去流川房间喊了几声，回来告诉仙道爸爸不肯起床。

“你把手机对着爸爸，让我看看。”

千夏摆弄着手机，仙道看着视频里流川红的不正常的脸，嘱咐千夏，

“不要挂电话，我现在过去。”

“啊？”

“你摸摸他的额头，是不是比你的烫。”

“是。”

“你等我，到了你要告诉我你家的电子锁的密码。”

“好。”

仙道到的时候按了密码发现流川睡觉前应该是反锁了门，他对着视频教了千夏半天怎么开锁，进房后他直奔流川的房间，千夏茫茫然的不知所措看起来又要哭了，仙道摸了摸流川烫的吓人的额头，试图叫醒他，拍了好几下都没有反应。

仙道也不知道这是什么情况，他打电话给花形问了问情况，花形思考了一下告诉仙道

“他发情了，让他睡吧，他应该用了抑制剂。”

“可是完全没有味道。”

“如果是发育不完全的Omega会有这种情况，也不会有什么生理上的不适，有些疲惫低热，发情对他们来说不难熬，等他睡醒了就好。”

“他额头很烫。”

“正常，等他醒来，让他吃点东西，清淡的。”

“可是他好像睡了一个下午。”

“释放一些信息素，试着看看能不能唤醒他。”

“这样好吗？他毕竟在发情。”

“你控制一点，你不是很会！！装清高禁欲是你的特长诶！！”

仙道让千夏去客厅，半掩着房门，和他外表完全不同的冷冽的生铁混着烈酒的味道被他一点一点的释放出来，危险又令人忍不住想靠近，流川显然是被影响到了，慢慢的睁开了眼睛。

仙道及时收起了自己的信息素，靠近流川问他觉得怎么样，流川只觉得这次的发情比之前疲惫的多，体内热的有些不正常，他下意识的叫千夏的名字，千夏凑了个小脑袋过来，问爸爸你发烧了吗，快起来吃药。

“刚才怎么都叫不醒你，我有些担心千夏一个人在家。”

“麻烦你了。”

“不要每次都这么客气，觉得还好吗？”

“还好。”

“起来喝点水，吃点东西。”

“嗯。”

“以前也有这种情况发生吗？我记得你以前说你不会发情。”

“去年开始。”

“有不舒服吗？”

“不会，就是有点燥热疲惫，有药。”

“你今天这样有些吓人，抱歉，我以前没遇过这种情况，没什么经验。”

“以前睡两个小时就好了。”

“要不要，去我朋友那里看看，毕竟千夏还小，也要教她怎么应付这种状况。”

“好。”

“我煮的面很难吃吗？”

“嗯？”

“千夏都看起来很没胃口的样子。”

千夏终于有机会开口了

“完全没有味道诶。”

“医生说要吃清淡一点的。”

“我不需要啊，我很健康。”

“那我给千夏叫披萨吧，菠萝拼牛肉加烤鸡翅好不好？”

“好呀！”

“那你来看看电子菜单上你还有什么想要的？”

千夏把面条推给流川

“爸爸你多吃点，才会好的快哦。”

“……………”

//

花形鲜少遇到流川这么特殊体质的Omega，没有信息素，22岁以前也没有明显的发情预兆，但生殖系统却发育的十分成熟。

“有可能你会一直维持这个状况，也有可能发情的反应越来越大，甚至比普通Omega还要激烈。”

花形看了仙道一眼，又问流川

“你接下来，有接纳伴侣的打算吗”

流川摇了摇头

“我开些特殊的抑制剂给你吧，发情期是有规律的，你要记下你的周期，那几天记得随身携带，还好你没有任何信息素，对其他人的信息素也不敏感，这样遇到危险时至少会安全一些。”

“危险？”仙道看着一脸懵逼的流川替他把问题问了。

“就比如你这种alpha，仙道先生！”

“我怎么了？”

“还好你是个良家妇男，不然千夏可能有不少弟弟妹妹。”

“…………”

从医院出来后仙道一路都在提醒流川要注意一下自己的发情期和用药量，流川觉得他实在啰嗦，也不好打断他，就由着他一路唠叨到了幼稚园接千夏。

千夏第一次看到两位爸爸来接他，开的是拉风的新款四座跑车，她倒也不知道什么是虚荣，就是觉得很高兴很高兴。

晚餐自然是“一家三口”一起吃的，去了家日本料理店，千夏被芥末辣的鼻涕眼泪狂流疯狂找水喝，逗的仙道哈哈大笑，千夏一边怪他一边也觉得好笑，一大一小咧着越来越像的眼睛和嘴角毫无顾忌的玩成一团，流川默默的翻着白眼骂他们白痴，被他们异口同声的回怼是遗传他的哦。

Tbc

8

花形挑了挑眉毛，看着仙道车后座一整排的限量芭比

“你什么时候多了这个癖好？”

“给千夏的，”

“我说你们，是不是走的有点近了。”

“是有点，所以我没有送出去。”

“我要提醒你这个孩子到底是怎么来的你都没搞清，虽然千夏很可爱，但是…”

“知道了。”

“我也只是善意到劝你，如果只是为了千夏，那你该把握好分寸，但是如果是因为流川，那当我没说。”

“因为流川？”

“如果我不瞎的话，他长的…”

“喂，我没有。”

“哦，几年前找我喝酒喝醉了说告诉我一个秘密你和一个大美人有了个孩子的人不知道是谁。”

“那时候我只是觉得再也不能见到千夏有点遗憾。”

“还说了没能亲自参与生孩子这件事你更遗憾。”

“……………这一定是你编的，我不是那种人。”

“你自己心里清楚。”

仙道回家前看着后座的一排芭比陷入了沉思，他大抵是真的没忘记和流川初次见面时他青涩干净的脸，在他记忆里，千夏和流川的一点一滴都历历在目，千夏是因为血缘，那流川…可能真的是因为脸吧。

仙道越想越乱，脑子一热就发了一条讯息给流川，说他给千夏买了最新款的玩具。

几分钟后流川果不其然拒绝了他，也把他瞬间升起的那股热劲给浇灭了，仙道把玩具整理去后座，他想了想花形的话，他是该保持距离，他不该随便的踏进他们父女的生活。

但是他们三个在一起明明都很开心，偶尔一次也不是不可以…

仙道睡前突然想起了两年前他喝醉时的情形，他好像真的说过那句话。

就是没能自己参与生孩子这件事……

仙道默默的骂了一句自己禽兽。

//

千夏马上要升大班了，暑假的时候流川白天把她放在晴子开的儿童兴趣培训学院里，晚上下班后接她回家，暑假中期有夏令营，千夏闹了几天，流川终于同意让她去了。

流川当然放心晴子，就是有点舍不得，长这么长了，第一次离开他，不过想想，总有一天她会脱离自己有自己的生活。

是真的有点难受。

流川也享受一下难得的清净，手上这单项目快要结款收尾了，等佣金下来，他得好好计划一下，要不要去看看房子。

周末的时候可以一个人睡到昏天地暗，流川被生活所迫活的像个陀螺，这下猫一样的性格显露出来了，连饭都懒得做，把千夏的零食吃了个精光。

傍晚的时候来事了，这算是流川正儿八经的初次发情，流川抖着双腿试图去翻他的抑制剂，发现最后一只也只剩下了包装，他这才想起来上个月已经用完了，他丢三落四的性格忘记去花形那里续药了。

他从没想过Omega的发情期会是如此可怕，和以前无关痛痒的发热和疲惫一点都不一样，意识已经开始模糊起来，不是醉酒的晕，而是更深层的，类似发烧烧到脱力的那种感觉，体内有什么东西在挣脱禁锢，试图破开牢笼，意识混沌不清，难以启齿的欲望充斥着整个大脑，支配着他对自己的身体做些什么。

他急切的脱掉外衣和裤子冲去浴室把冷水开到最大，光着身子把空调温度调到最低，  
握着自己的下身急切的上下套弄试图疏解自己的欲望，他沦陷在无休止的燥热和对陌生情欲恐慌之中，高热下的躯体十分敏感，几下他就射了，后面某个地方开始流出湿滑的液体，他无力的扭着身子在床上呻吟，前端刚刚释放又立刻翘起，欲望仿佛一个可怕的黑洞，将他一点一点毫不留情的吞噬。

流川的从头湿到了脚，他侧着头像只被网住的兽一样胡乱蹭着床单，在混乱迷茫和无助中流川的脑海里突然出现了一个模糊不清的人影，他记不清楚他的脸，只记得他身上的某个味道

……生铁混合着烈酒。

他摸到了床头的手机，找到那个他其实  
三年都没删的电话，其实那个人也从来没有换过号码。

“抑制剂。”

流川的抑制剂很特殊，只有花形的医院有，该死的这个月的分配量还没到，花形出差，告诉他家里的密码告诉他他家还有一些，仙道几乎是飙车到花形的住处那里拿了东西就往流川家冲的，他还记得房间里的密码，他打开房门的时候，倒吸了一口冷气。

漂亮的男人在床上无助的扭动着身子，看到他来了半抬着眼睛，手里握着自己还翘着的下身，前面挂着白液，身下的床单湿了一大片，他依然没有释放出任何的信息素，但是仙道觉得自己完了，他被这个omega强行带入了发情期。

他身上那种特殊的，霸道的，令人无法拒绝的气味一点一点到散发出来，alpha的本性快要要压抑不住，他要抓紧时间，不能让事情失控。

流川终于找到了他记忆中那个气味的来源，他几乎贪婪的汲取着那个味道，但最后一丝理智让他开口对仙道说

“抑制剂“

仙道颤抖着帮流川把抑制剂推入血管，他拔了针管夺门而出，带上房门，对里面的人说

“我在外面，你缓过来了告诉我，如果不行，我打电话给医院。”

仙道坐在流川的房间门口，背抵着们，alpha的信息素冲破束缚一下发泄了出来，他觉得现在需要抑制剂不仅仅是流川，还有他自己。

不行，还是得让花形医院的人来，仙道去摸索着自己的手机，该死的发现落在流川房间了。

那个房间他是万万不能进去了，仙道分化以后就没有这么天人交战过，但他听到里面的人，又在微弱的叫他的名字。

“仙道”

流川在里面似乎有了情况，哐当一声，仙道不得不重新进入那个房间，流川抓着床头的什么东西砸向门口显然是试图要引起仙道的注意。

“没用，好热”

流川房间里的空调只有16度，但仙道的整个后背已经湿了，他在和alpha征服的本能对抗已经彻底的丢盔弃甲，身体不由自主地俯下靠近流川，声音低沉

“是要我帮你，还是等人来？”

流川的屁股湿了一大片，泛滥的像奔腾的海，密闭的空间里热度层层发酵，仙道身上的味道让他着了迷一样的的环上了他的脖子，无意识地紧紧缠在他身上

“帮我。难受”

仙道直接低头吻上流川的嘴唇，轻而易举地撬开了口腔，噬咬他的舌头，唇舌交缠的声音显得格外明显，顺从本能的仙道把绝对的征服欲通过唇齿的触碰狠狠发泄的出来，宣誓着主权。

流川一边觉得窒息，一边又觉得满足，他甚至无意识的缠上舌去索要，引来仙道又一次凶狠的掠夺。

没人舍得分开，唇齿交叠着胶着着，微微退开一点距离都不行，仙道磨着被他咬的充血的唇问流川

“知道我是谁吗？”

“是仙道。”

得到答案的alpha再一次吞没他的呼吸，舌头一路往下舔，吸住胸前的两粒乳头往外撕扯吸咬，手摸到了股缝里黏糊糊的淫水，泛滥到顺着屁股流得满腿都是，柔软的小口一下就吞进去一根手指，仙道在里面搅动了几下，水声黏腻，里面已经准备得很好。

流川喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟，穴里不停往外冒水，根本不用前戏，仙道拉开自己的裤子，里面相当尺寸的阴茎跳出来堵在流川的穴口，压着流川的膝盖毫无保留地撞进去，畅通无阻地破开甬道捅进了深处，毫不保留的一插到底。

“唔——！”

火热的内壁将入侵的异物紧紧绞住，流川被顶得一颤一颤，汹涌的欲火闯进四肢百骸，唇舌又被堵住，未出口的呻吟被强行咽了下去，眼泪不受控地顺着眼角流下。双腿却环上男人的腰，紧紧夹着，被肏得说不出完整的句子。

发情期的肉穴渴望着alpha的进入，对体内的支配者百般讨好，哪里都是敏感点，每次抽插操弄都是比上次更强烈的快乐，灭顶的快感不断的席卷大脑，前端的释放，后穴内一阵痉挛，涌出一大堆湿滑的液体，打湿了两人的交合处，淫靡至极。

被操到失神的Omega身体诱人的可怕，仙道放肆的驰骋，撞得一下比一下凶猛，信息素单方面的侵入流川的身体和血液，  
流川不断的用身体索求着疼爱。仙道低头含着流川的耳垂，男人的阴茎在里面不讲道理的横冲直撞，湿软充血的肉穴被他蹂躏了个遍，猛的在一次抽插之下，里面那条缝被顶开了，那么长的阴茎全部插了进去，被吃得一点不剩，直接肏开了敏感的生殖腔。

流川像鱼一样的挺起了腰想要逃开，男人已经撞进了生殖腔，这一下冲撞让流川觉得下身每个地方都在高潮，热液涌出一波又一波，温热的淋在男人的龟头上，接着内穴被灌入一股更热的液体，耳边是男人满足的低叹。

alpha的发情褪的比较快，但omega的情况似乎比较糟糕。

花形说过，他可能会比一般的Omega还要强烈。

直到光亮透进窗帘里他们还在床上纠缠，仙道半软的性器还泡在那个热洞里摸着他汗湿的头发与他湿吻，流川全身都是精液，眯着的眼睛早就没了焦距…

第一波发情热正在慢慢褪去，流川的意识开始有些恢复，再醒过来时流川已经全身干净地躺在床上，有人在他耳边问

“还有不舒服吗？”

流川的意识没有去思考这是谁，而是又一次，闻到了那个味道。

流川不受控制的往仙道身上蹭，鼻子靠着后颈贪婪的闻，

几乎同时，第二轮发情来了。

仙道吻住流川的下唇，吻过锁骨，再吻住乳尖拉扯，流川在男人信息素释放的同时彻底臣服在他身下，浑身酸软的任他玩弄，昨晚被干了一晚上的肉穴又被扒开插了进去，疼痛又充实，仙道一挺腰，驾轻就熟直接操进了生殖腔，拉着流川的手去摸他们相连的下身，流川被干得恍了神，摸的一手的黏腻，还有退出来半截的肉棒，湿湿的全是他的淫水，肉棒快速的一进一出，阴茎的热度烫的他好快乐，水声撞击声喘息声交叠着，流川前面射的一塌糊涂，被干得汁水横流，高潮几乎要把他逼到崩溃。

流川虚弱的很，已经经历了四波来势汹汹的发情热，但这个特殊的Omega似乎完全没有停下来的征兆，仙道不敢肏得太狠了，只让被他操的变形的小穴含着，轻轻慢慢地插，缓解令流川神智不清的燥热。

他抽空打了个电话给花形问了问这是什么情况，挂掉电话后，仙道俯下身轻舔流川的耳朵，流川似乎不满刚才他短暂的离开，猫一样又开始讨好他，舔他的喉结和耳后，双腿大开，露出还在流淌着精液的小穴。

“想要了？”

流川低低的嗯了一声，仙道听话的又干了进去，抵着生殖腔口轻轻的磨。流川伸手环住他的脖子，埋在颈窝里嗅仙道信息素的味道，舒服的不得了…

“我要给你暂时标记，再这样下去你身体受不了”

流川靠在仙道怀里，也听不懂仙道再说什么，反正他说什么都机械的说好，身后的人再慢慢向他贴近，发烫的鼻息和体内的肉棒一样令他颤抖，仙道轻轻舔了几口他后颈那块小小的腺体，想让他放松一些，尖牙猝不及防的刺破皮肤，血腥味和他特有的烈酒味猛的涌出，注入流川的腺体。

流川从来没被碰过那里，他无力的蹬着腿，但他逃不掉，仙道的胳膊从后面稳稳的把他固定在怀里，信息素彻底注入的快感比肉体高潮强烈千百倍，让他甚至有点害怕，每个细胞都在沸腾叫嚣，他不可控制的又一次弄脏了床单，然后彻底陷入了昏睡。

Tbc

9

流川清醒时试图下床，发现自己全身没一处不是痛的。

那几天的记忆一下就涌了上来，他有点明白为什么父亲会坚持要改造他了，Omega本能融入基因刻入骨髓，一旦成熟，就会沦成一只臣服于情欲的动物。”

他当然接受不了他的儿子变成这样，流川那些同父异母的兄弟们甚至姐姐，都是alpha，绝对的掌控者，而他们的母亲，都不过是生育的工具，被豢养在各个地方。

仙道进来时看到流川在发愣，Omega发情后的情绪会有点不稳定，他坐在床边想要伸手去搂他，但还是忍住了。

“这是正常的，别怕。”

流川这时候不知道要怎么面对仙道，毕竟当时他清楚的记得是他要求仙道帮他的。

“我知道。”

“不光是我的问题，嗯…你很诱人。”

流川无视他的调情回了他一句冷冰冰的话

“找花形，拿更新的抑制剂。”

仙道无奈的替他拿过衣服

“先吃点东西吧，等他出差回来我陪你去找他。”

流川喝着没什么味道的白粥配着千夏剩下的鱿鱼丝，仙道递了一个三明治给他

“你真的不打算，找个伴侣吗？你这种情况万一不定期的发作，怎么办？”

“所以去找花形。”

“抑制剂不能保证每次有效，你不是普通的Omega。”

“那就割掉腺体。”

“流川枫，你真的是…”

“嗯？”

“你就没有考虑过我吗？”

“没有。”

“你说谎的时候好明显哦。”

“无聊。”

仙道故意漏了一点信息素出来，这让流川一下就觉得体温有点不对劲了，他放下碗，对仙道说

“用这种办法，不公平。”

仙道无奈的把信息素收了收，

“其实你可以考虑，我们是千夏的爸爸，千夏也很喜欢我，我们这么有缘分，而且我们在床上也…”

流川瞪了他一眼，这才想到，他没有联系千夏。

“放心啦，我和晴子说了，我也和她通过话了。”

“哦。”

“有没有觉得有我在特别放心。”

流川收拾好了碗筷，低低的说了一声

“嗯。”

仙道被他这一句轻轻的撩的再也受不了，他走去厨房，把流川困在墙壁和他之间，肆无忌惮的释放着他的信息素，看着他不得不屈服的样子和发红的耳根，声音又酥又沉

流川已经被那个越发浓烈的味道熏的腿软了，四肢无力头脑昏沉，只能无力的靠在墙上。

“混蛋。”

“嗯，我是。”

“走开。”

“或者先帮我当成特殊时期解决麻烦的固定对象，再慎重的考虑一下我们未来的关系。”

“可以。”

“那不如现在就直接答应了嘛~~”

“滚！！”

“那至少，先不要拒绝我好吗？”

“好。”

//

那晚仙道还是留了下来，他们在沙发上做爱，无关alpha和Omega的本能，仙道没有放出他的信息素流川也保持着清醒，不知道是谁开的头，只是一股脑的倒出这几年来他们都在压抑着藏着的没发现的感情和欲望，流川这回表现的像个初经人事的孩子，笨拙又大胆的回应着仙道，被仙道哄着他打开身体彻底的接纳他，他不确定自己对仙道是依赖是感激是本能还是别的什么，他喃喃的叫着仙道名字，高潮是被仙道生生顶上去的，精液和肠液弄湿了沙发，唇被一遍又一遍的吻过，身体被填满，他真真切切的体会到了肉体的欢愉，羞耻不堪又欲罢不能…

睡前他们交叠着四肢，仙道把头搁在他光裸的肩膀上，舔着他刚刚结痂的腺体。

“我很好奇，你到底是什么味道的。”

流川躲过他的舔舐，

“不知道。”

“没关系，以后你身上，只要有我的味道就好。”

流川躲过他越来越暧昧的动作，把他扣回怀里，

“有没有人告诉你，其实不拒绝其实就是等于答应交往了。”

“没有。”

“是这样的。”

“…………”

“你没有谈过恋爱吧。”

“……嗯。”

“所以嘛，这个我有经验，不拒绝就等于答应了。”

“…………”

10

仙道一向是个理智稳重的人，但这些特质在遇到流川后彻底报销，比如当年答应手术，在不知道流川身份的情况下帮他留下千夏，比如那晚和流川的“意外”结合，要知道仙道以前从来不碰没有确定关系的Omega，还比如现在他打算挤进流川的生活，简单点来就是和他女儿的爸爸正式交往。

一厢情愿的那种。

大律师厚起脸皮来让流川很是无奈，第二天那台晃眼的跑车停在他的公司楼下，流川说他要加班，他说他只是送晚饭过来，流川问他律师不是很忙的吗？仙道说对啊，那我等下加完班回去你不可以反锁门哦~

流川分化前不乏追求者，饮料便当三明治他原来每天都能收到不少，不过来到日本后就不一样了，因为千夏的事他过了好一阵独来独往奔波的日子，对他示好的人他一概拒绝的明明白白，流川看着仙道送来的晚饭，感觉不能说不好，手机里有他传来的简讯，说他晚上要加班，让他自己早点休息。

流川问过自己为什么不拒绝他，他现在有能力给千夏不错的生活不需要别人的介入，睡过两次对于成年人来说不算什么，把他当成性伴侣也没有问题，做爱是很好的解压方式，不拒绝大概是因为千夏喜欢他所以他自己没那么讨厌他，或者是Omega和人结合过后会产生本能的好感，又或者是因为仙道这个人本身。

半夜两点，流川听到了开门的声音，他莫名烦躁了一整天的心这才放下，那人很不客气的自己进了浴室，十分钟后带着千夏最爱的沐浴露的味道躺在他身边，吻了吻他的脸，低声和他说晚安，倒也抱着他一晚上睡的规矩。

//

不拒绝的后果就是某人越发的得寸进尺，禽兽就是禽兽，千夏还有6天就要回来了，仙道不打算浪费这难得的“二人世界”，每天变着法让流川“就范”，逼的急了就来“硬”的，把整个屋子弄得全是他的味道，流川躲不掉也没想认真的躲，就只有张腿挨c的份，床单每天都要换，身上能遮住的地方全是印子，一下班给千夏打完电话，脑子里就是那些荒唐事儿。

晚上又是一番缠绵，流川躺在仙道腿上，看着电视里无聊的节目闲聊

“千夏下周就要回来了？”

“嗯。”

“你很想她吧。”

“嗯。”

“我也很想他，她真的好可爱，昨天她给我传了她搭帐篷的视频。”

“晒的好黑。”

“哈哈，冬天就白回来了。”

“她回来了，你不可以再来。”

“我知道啦，我还没有没节操到那个地步。”

“花形回来了吗？”

“下周吧，最近他又被抓去做什么研究了，你知道都是绝对保密的。”

“嗯。”

“流川。”

“？”

“你再这么躺下去，我要忍不住了。”

流川这才发现自己枕着的地方，有点不对劲。

流川扒开仙道的内裤舔了一口“生机勃勃”的茎头，整根含入，啧啧做响，舌尖顺着青茎舔的津津有味，仙道舒服的叹着气把粗大往他喉咙里捅了捅，不自主的释放出了信息素，流川五迷三道的舔的起劲，倘然面对情欲的他实在不能否认他对这根东西的喜欢，后面开始渴望被填满自动分泌出了液体，仙道直接顶进去两根手指，流川嘴里呜呜地轻哼，口水从上面的嘴里不受控制地滴下来，下面的嘴也不断吐出y 液，仙道的两个手指更用力顶弄，敏感的甬道紧张性地收紧，里面又湿又热，欲求不满地吸着仙道的手指。

坏心的用手指勾了一下放到他嘴边让流川舔，流川红着脸把那两根手指舔的干干净净，身体又是一阵燥热，摇着屁股用湿哒哒的肉穴把还在穴口的肉棒磨硬了，舔着仙道的喉结要他用力干进来…

仙道奖励性地往生殖腔口磨了两下，不在发情期生殖腔没打开，顶到口边算是极限了，那里的肉要命的敏感的不得了，碰一碰都得爽的流川浑身发软，仙道更过分，直接顶着重重的磨，逼着流川咬着仙道的肩膀全身打颤边哭边射。

流川瘫在他怀里，气都吐不匀，半睁着眼埋怨他，里面却变得变得更紧更湿，仙道眯起眼睛夸他乖，晚上一定奖励他让他舒服的手指都抬不起来，埋在流川体内的阴茎深深浅浅的地戳刺碾磨着生殖腔口，带出一串又一串的淫水，流川整个腿根都是湿的，鼻尖充斥着仙道漏出来的一点点信息素，好闻的不得了，发了浪想要被疼的更彻底一点，不好意思开口求，就抬着湿漉漉的眼睛看着仙道。

仙道实在觉得他可爱，捏着他的下巴吻他，流川追着仙道的舌头吮吸，像个贪吃的孩子似的怎么都不够，仙道身下放开了动作，又猛又快，流川的身体失去了其他触觉，只能感受到体内插着他的那根肉棒是怎么肆意妄为的，由着仙道射进来的精液把他泛滥的后穴弄的更加糟糕…

//

千夏回来了，飞扑到流川身上搂着他的脖子问他在家有没有乖乖吃饭，看到仙道就更开心了，赏了他一个亲亲问他最近有没有好好工作有模有样的像个管家婆。

晚上千夏去洗澡的时候仙道再也忍不住了，把人扣在怀里又亲又咬，流川这么两周下来早就被他喂透了，仙道把手伸进衣服里从后颈摸到屁股，两人躲在一角谁也不想停下来，仙道卷起流川的衣服舔着他被吸大的奶头问他怎么办他忍得要发疯了，流川没好气的把他推开，热度一褪他自己倒是难受了起来。

Omega这该死的身体，不，是该死的仙道…

考虑到女儿的身心健康仙道还是回家了，睡前给流川去了个电话，带着睡意的和他说晚安，流川挂了电话，满脑子都是仙道的影子，几年里关于他的记忆都是他无助绝望的时候，但这个男人总是能出现在他面前，从不逃避缺席。

仙道不逼着流川早点答应交往，千夏回来后他也能忍着尽量不碰流川，只是千夏发现最近仙道的出现的频率有点高，她终于找了个时间“严肃认真”的问流川

“他还没有追到你吗？”

“………”

“我以为那几周他会好好努力的。”

“晴子又教了你什么？”

“就是说仙道很喜欢爸爸你嘛。”

“不要乱说。”

“你不喜欢也要明确的拒绝他啊！不答应不拒绝是坏男人的表现。”

“………离晴子远一点。”

仙道最近有案子处理，一天到头最多都只发了几条讯息过来，流川才不想承认，自己有点想见他，他开了电脑点开自己的设计图，流川枫！赚钱吧！让情情爱爱的都滚边去！！！！

11

11

花形一回来就主动联系了他们，三个人在流川公司的楼下明晃晃坐在一桌。

“这次，遇到了一个和流川体质一样的，特殊的Omega。”

“诶？”

“流川不是发育不完全的Omega，是顶级Omega。”

流川对自己从一个“半残废”升华为一个顶级Omega表示有些懵逼。

“只配备同样等级的alpha，普通的alpha信息素对他产生不了任何影响。”

“所以可以解释了，开始正式发情也是因为仙道，因为那天我让你释放了信息素。”

“换句话说，如果流川他当年用的不是仙道的精子，他的身体根本不会受孕。”

“你出去了一趟，这么大收获的吗？”

花形笑了笑

“我可是亲身实践得来的。”

仙道呵呵了一声，您真是为研究奋不顾身啊。

流川要去接千夏，表示他先走，仙道把车钥匙丢给他说让花形到时候送他回去。

“我说你和你那位是不是发展的有点快。”

“都像你一样这个速度，人类都要灭绝了。”

“我进化的比较完全，不是禽兽，不对，我已经有千夏了。”

“不过，仙道，你真的觉得alpha是所谓的掌权者吗？”

“我没有考虑过这个问题。”

“和他在一起的时候，特别是在床上，我有一种感觉，被掌控侵占的其实不是他，是我，如果事后他让我去杀人，我都会照做。”

“你确定不是错觉？”

“不是错觉，你看看现在各个领域的掌权者几乎都是alpha，但是背后的人说不定都是Omega，操纵着被他们诱惑的alpha来达到他的目的，他们不需要露面不需要承担风险甚至可以扮成一个弱者的样子，就可以得到一切。”

仙道点了根烟

“也许吧，所以分化后我们的父亲告诫过告诉我们，不要沉迷权利。”

“再告诉你一个秘密，彻底标记的时候，你可以闻到他的信息素，只有标记他的人可以闻到。”

“为了表示感谢，这杯咖啡我请。”

“抠成这样难怪流川嫌弃你。”

“等千夏上小学了，要买个离学校近一点的房子嘛~女儿大了要有自己的世界，要买两层的，东京的房价你知道的。”

“你明明是自己想要有二人世界，还有，流川同意和你同居了吗？”

“会同意的。”

“呵呵，还有你爸那边，你不会还没和他说你打算和流川在一起的事吧。”

“我真是不喜欢和你聊天。”

//

仙道想了想晚上还是回家吃了个饭，母亲自然觉得没问题，他父亲毫无波澜的听完了仙道的“坦白”，放下了筷子。

“决定了？”

“嗯。”

“千夏，算一下五岁了吧？”

“嗯。”

“错过了隔代培养感情的最佳年纪啊。”

“我们也是半年前才又遇到的，再说流川还没有答应。”

仙道父亲看了一眼看起来很开心的妻子

“你儿子这么没用吗？”

“你当年也没强到哪里去。”

//

要认出一个顶级Omega其实不太难，就是他们都漂亮的不像真人。

藤真对自己身体的认识显然比流川要多的多，学医出身不说，他的母亲，也是一个顶级Omega。

花形的猜想被侧面证明了很有可能，藤真的父亲是警视厅说一不二的最高长官，但对他的母亲几十年来言听计从，不过藤真的母亲似乎并没有意识到自己的特别，把精力都花在了家庭关系的和谐上。

藤真更像是她母亲的进化体，分化的时候几乎没有任何感觉，没有信息素没有发情带来的不适…直到遇到了花形。

“还有我以前的那些追求者，即使我拒绝的十分明确，他们也没有一点放弃的意思。用些流氓手段的也有，但alpha的信息素对我没有任何影响，甚至我对他们的影响更多一些。尤其是Omega和beta，在工作上很容易信任我，对我无条件的信任和附和，即使我有时候的的观点并不绝对正确，现在令我有些头疼的就是，发情期来的…有点不规律，流川你呢？”

“目前只有一次。”

“抑制剂我们带了新的过来，至少对我是有用的，还有避孕药。”

饭吃到一半的时候仙道突然放下叉子，问流川

“我一直都没问你，你难道没有追求者吗？”

流川翻了个白眼

“全公司都知道我有女儿。”

仙道顿时觉得千夏简直就是上天赐给她的天使。

“诶，他们没有问过关于你配偶的事吗？”

“他们以为是晴子。”

仙道把晴子和天使也划上了等号。

一起去接千夏的路上仙道试探着问流川要不要搬过来一起住，毕竟他现在的住的地方，其实离千夏幼儿园和流川的公司更近一些。

流川含含糊糊的说考虑一下，仙道说等千夏升小学了可以买个更大一些的房子，到时候可以交给他设计，二楼留给千夏。

流川看了他一眼

“你想的真多。”

“咳，这是作为父亲的责任嘛。”

仙道停好车前流川说

“首付一人一半。”

终于得逞的仙道开心的很，千夏似乎感觉到了她两位老父亲之间今天的气氛有点不一样，非常知趣的说今天她有点想晴子。

“周末才可以去。”

“为什么嘛。”

“你有作业。”

“幼稚园有作业？”

“小学的课程，要提前接触一下了。”

“会不会太早？”

流川回答他，幼儿园家长群里的建议

“要读名校的话，现在就要开始努力。”

“是是是，你说的对。”

仙道回头看了看生无可恋的千夏，表示自己帮不了她了。

晚饭后流川把千夏关在房间里对着一位数算数抓耳挠腮，仙道需要回律所加一会班，走之前吻了吻流川的脸

“别把她逼的太紧了。”

“知道了。”

“周末可以搬家了吗？这几天我把房间整理一下。你有找机会和千夏说吗？”

“等下就说。”

“我现在怎么有一种幸福的要流泪的感觉。”

“工作重要。”

“你都没有舍不得我吗？”

“那个片区的房价很贵。”

仙道哑然失笑

“好了我知道了。”

仙道一路上都在回味流川给他第一个主动的吻，流川则对着千夏一页十题错了七个的题册皱了眉头。

“爸爸你小时候学习一定很差。这是遗传。  
”

“…………”

“仙道说他一直都是第一名。”

“……他骗你的。”

“晴子也说你高中经常不及格。”

流川觉得孩子大了，已经到了可以动手打的年纪了。

流川晚上帮千夏吹干头发的时候和她说了周末要搬家的事，千夏问搬去哪，流川淡淡回答她

“仙道那。”

“方便他教我数学吗？”

“……………不是。”

“那为什么？”

“因为答应他了。”

“答应什么了？”

“……刷牙，睡觉。”

千夏这才反应过来搬家意味着什么，她突然趴在流川怀里，有些伤感的说

“虽然知道这一天总要来的，但是想到爸爸以后要把给我的爱分给别人一点还是会不高兴。”

“………少学晴子说话。”

“爸爸。”

“嗯。”

“你要一直最喜欢我。”

“知道了。”

“虽然不知道男人的话能不能信，但是我听到这句话我还是好开心啊。”

“………少看无聊的电视剧。”

Tbc

12

千夏坐在自己的行李箱上看着她的新房间有些惊讶，仙道真的帮她布置出了一个只有电视上才有的那种房间，她瞬间觉得父爱如山，把自己压的有点喘不过气来。

正式住下的第一天，流川真的把她和练习册一起交给了仙道，自己抱着电脑去书房工作了。

仙道信誓旦旦的对流川保证三天还他一个数学小天才，半个小时后对着千夏错的离谱答案感叹人生真是有诸多意外。

他仙道樟的女儿为什么可以算出4➕8等于48？？？？

千夏的五官都拧成一团了，委屈巴巴的看着仙道从来没有在她面前皱起的眉头，小声的问他，我是不是又算错了？

仙道笑着说宝贝不然还是用最传统的办法吧，掰手指可以吗？

千夏认真的掰了一遍，发现手指不太够，不安的看着仙道，仙道只能把自己的手也伸了过去。

“12对吗。”

“把答案写上吧。”

睡前仙道抱着流川不断的怀疑人生，他一个精英律师，企业资产税率股票价格过目不忘，流川一个建筑新锐，楼层间距材料密度拿捏的分毫不差，为什么千夏没有遗传到半点，流川闭着眼睛回答不知道，打算绝不把自己小学辉煌的数学成绩告诉他。

//

既然成为了正儿八经的一家三口，流川在第一时间正式去拜见了仙道的父母，当年千夏能留在流川身边，也多亏他们的资助，千夏还有些害羞，小声的问好送了仙道父母她自己做的小礼物，称呼自然是爷爷和奶奶。

仙道的父母关心最多的还是千夏的身体，不过千夏的确恢复的很好，这几年下来连头痛脑热都很少，上蹿下跳爬山骑车样样精通，流川在业界已经很有名气了，准备设计的新楼盘的老板恰好是仙道父亲的朋友，老仙道私下也打听过，这次见了，虽然话不多，但仙道的父亲对流川倒是十分的肯定。

傍晚的时候千夏已经和仙道的母亲混的很熟了，拖拖拉拉的不肯走，流川和仙道知道她是想逃避晚上的作业，两双眼睛同时给了她警告。

仙道的父亲还了一个更厉害的回去，说难得放春分假写什么作业，让他们回去，千夏这三天就住这了。

仙道以为流川会不同意，没想到他说好，把千夏的书包递给他们，说里面有一套她平时出门都会准备的换洗衣服。过两天他再来接千夏，有不乖的时候要随时告诉他。

回去的路上仙道问流川怎么这么快就答应了，其实不用太刻意的在意他的父母，毕竟千夏的小学面试迫在眉睫。

流川打开车窗，让风灌了进来

“开快点。”

“诶？”

“我发情了。”

“收到。”

//

在只有两个人的电梯里仙道就已经收不住自己的信息素了，微微额放出来一点流川就神志不清往人身上挂，被仙道圈在怀里警告这里有监控，流川难受的舔着仙道的喉结，蹭着他的大腿，他陌生又熟悉的发情热此刻又被仙道强大的信息素唤醒，并以成倍的趋势席卷而来，难以抑制的瘙痒深入骨髓，后穴发了浪，流川能感到里面已经涌出了大股粘液，渴望着alpha的侵入。

一进门仙道就低头堵上他的嘴，手沿着裤缝往下探进去，流川的内裤已经湿透了。  
他轻咬他的嘴唇：“怎么湿的这么快？”

流川把仙道的嘴边啃咬舔舐得湿漉一片。  
仙道一手卷起流川的T恤，露出缨红两点，吞在口里其上轮流啃咬玩弄。直接把流川压在门上，流川被啃的舒服了，拉着仙道的手去玩另一边，紧紧搂住仙道的脖子，把下半身往他胯下蹭，迫不及待的去解仙道的裤子，

仙道狠咬了一口他的乳尖，流川第一次感受到了alpha恐怖的力量，整个人被生生架了起来，掰开双腿架上自己的腰，对准潮湿不堪的穴口就顶了进去，火热的凶器劈开柔软的内壁长驱直入，把流川牢牢钉在了门板上，揽着腰边肏边啃他的乳头。

流川整个身体悬空，仅靠下体的连接和背后的门板支撑，体内一下子插得极深，每次抽出又进入，把他顶的头晕眼花，滚烫炙热的入侵，仙道压抑的喘息和鼻尖让他迷醉的味道刺激得他脑子一片空白，前面一下就射了，却又被大力的抽插生生带到了更高的地步，后面讨好着肉棒不停的分泌出液体，连接处挤出的粘液很快弄湿了玄关处的地毯。

门口潦草的发泄根本不能满足已经被完全撩起情欲的alpha，仙道半推半抱着两眼失神的流川回了卧室，流川被仰面放倒在床上，仙道抬起他一条腿再次插进去，居高临下目关深沉俯在他身上，满满一副占有者的姿态，流川神志不清泪眼朦胧地看着自己的Alpha挺腰进入自己，大张着双腿无力地凝视上方，身上热的厉害，体内的硕大顶到了最深处，直直撞向了最隐秘最脆弱的入口，流川浑身一颤，双腿紧紧圈住Alpha的腰，硬物顶进最深处，在紧闭的入口处来回顶弄，磨着周围的嫩肉不断试探，流川清晰地感受到体内的巨物朝里逼近，朝生殖腔的入口顶去，身体一下绷住了。

仙道注意到了他的排斥，忍着想把身下人贯穿的本能，退了一些出来，搂着流川的腰，在湿滑的甬道里继续小幅度抽插着，吻着流川的脸哄他，

“让我进去？”

流川眯着眼睛懵懵懂懂地看了他一眼，他含糊的发出声音

“嗯”

“真乖。”

刚刚还在温柔摩擦的肉棒凶狠地朝里一挺，破开了生殖腔狭小的入口，捅进了Omega的最深处。

流川的眼泪不受控制的涌了出来，剧烈的痛楚和快感让他浑身战栗，却又不知道往哪里逃，仙道低头吻住他，舌头顶开他的牙关，吸着他的舌头不放，流川叫出口的呻吟被他一并吞下，手臂紧紧抱着他的腰，把他整个人往自己的肉棒上套，这次仙道直接在生殖腔里肏弄，流川死死攀着仙道的肩膀，又被生生插射了一次，射的茎口都在发疼，这边还在高潮中绷紧着身子迟迟没能从那种感觉中缓过来，那边突然又感觉到那根的巨物一点点膨胀，在他体内成结，几乎撑开他的生殖腔，涨大的前端卡住生殖腔往里一股一股地喷射精液。

射精持续了很久，高潮也持续了很久，两人做做停停的纠缠了一整晚，天空泛白的时候流川被抱去浴室洗澡，身上挂满了精液，肚子涨的难受，他靠在仙道被他里里外外的冲洗干净，然后被放到松软的床上，他躲进仙道怀里，小声的说要吃药，他们暂时还不想再要一个孩子，仙道嗯了一声，给他倒了热水去翻了药片喂在他嘴边。

流川的第二次发情期持续了三天一点都没有消退的迹象，被干的四肢酸软肉穴翻肿，体内的热度还是不退，仙道一进去就喊疼出来了又湿着眼睛扭着屁股说要，前面早就射空了，滴滴答答的流着透明的液体，仙道再禽兽也怕把人干坏了，再说晚上千夏就要回来了，只能又给了他一个临时标记，这次直接把人爽到失禁，又羞又怕，水喷的到处都是，但是好在终于消停了下来，仙道舔着他的后颈抱着没了意识的人好好的睡了个午觉。

晚上千夏睡着后流川自发的黏了上去，他当然知道他的alpha这次根本没有发泄够，腻腻的吻着他的脖子说晚上可以再做一次，仙道看着他的黑眼圈说下次再补上，从后面抱着他哄他早点睡，掐掐他的奶头摸摸他的屁股就放过他了。

//

千夏对学习这件事十分的抵触，哭闹了好几次，每天找各种理由逃避，流川和仙道对女儿提前到来的叛逆期态度倒是出奇的一致，可以满足她的一切无理由要求，除了学习。

两个黑脸红脸轮流唱，千夏几天就知道不是对手，不到7岁的小女孩每晚在她的豪装公主房里感受不到任何快乐，除了想晴子就是想爷爷，每天最怕的就是从幼稚园回家，最期待的就是周末能去晴子或者爷爷那。

周末打扫房间的时候流川看着千夏偷撕下来塞在床底下的练习册页整个要濒临爆发的边缘，黑着脸就作势要把千夏从晴子那提回来教育，仙道按下难得炸了毛的流川说他来处理。

仙道独自去接的千夏，千夏问爸爸为什么没有来，仙道说因为你不乖，千夏做贼心虚大概也知道事情败露了，小声的说回去会认真道歉的。

“功课很难吗？”

“嗯。”

“是真的很难，还只是你不喜欢？”

“很难，也不喜欢。”

“将来你会面对很多不喜欢的事情，早点习惯和适应没有什么不好的，为一个事情白般困扰，不如试着去反着驾驭它，过程会很有意思。”

“有点不懂”

“比如说你以后闭着眼睛都能考100分，你每天都能晴子一起玩啊~”

“我闭着眼睛只想睡觉。”

“不试试怎么知道做不到呢？你是我女儿诶。我对遗传还是很有信心的。”

“我也是流川枫的女儿。”

“你爸爸不厉害吗？”

“晴子说他以前和我说一样啊，一上课就睡觉，考试不及格。”

“那他后来也拿到奖学金才养活的你，所以你要不要好好考虑一下，在该学习的时候学习，这样你能有更多的自由，比如你晚上只花一个小时答对试卷，剩下的时间你就可以看电视了。”

千夏觉得仙道说的不无道理，牵着仙道的手一起进了电梯。

进门前千夏对仙道说，

“以后你可以和我一起排在第一名。”

“什么？”

“我以前让爸爸保证只能最喜欢我嘛。”

“你好霸道哦。”

“因为我们认识的时间比较长，这个你比不上的。”

“那第一名还是让给你吧。”

“那以后有弟弟或者妹妹的话，我和他并列第一吧。”

“弟弟？”

千夏想到进门后流川的脸色还是有点怕，抱着仙道的大腿说

“我本来的计划是催你们再生一个弟弟，这样你们就不会天天盯着我了。”

“趁早改变计划，有了弟弟我们会三个一起盯着你的。”

“…………”

Tbc

千夏的入学考试考的不错，面试流川和仙道是一点都不担心的，也答应让她和爷爷奶奶暑假一起去旅游。他们也迎来了难得的二人世界。

本以为千夏走了两人独处的时间能长一些，结果第二天仙道去出了差，说是要三四天才回来。

这下就剩流川一个人在家了，一下子清冷了下来，没有千夏不着调欢脱的哼着电视剧主题曲，也没有仙道在书房翻书和敲打键盘的声音，睡前更没人来骚扰他了。

他讨厌自己怨妇似的的总是在意仙道为什么延迟回他的信息，这次出差是不是真的在工作，他把这种情绪归结于Omega天生的敏感，这种情绪出现的频率越来越高，流川本身不怎么在意自己的属性，现在倒是有些烦恼了。

于是流川咨询了一下最近准备考性别研究院的情感专家晴子女士，事实上他也没有别人可以吐槽了。

“这哪是什么Omega属性啦，只是你太爱他了啦。”

“…………”

流川很少去考虑爱这个字眼，他觉得自己和仙道在一起更多的成分是机缘巧合，比如因为千夏小时候的病，比如千夏的走失，比如他们身体的契合，当然还有意外合拍的性格和相同的处事观，他乱的很，他以前觉得自己不能没有千夏，刚才他在脑袋里假设了一下如果没有仙道，结果似乎一样的令他无法接受。

爱就爱了吧…

后知后觉的流川先生又接到了某人刚刚回来就晚上又要加班的信息，他黑着脸想到他的alpha身边那群像苍蝇一样的Omega和beta，冷冷的回了一个哦字。

仙道晚上到家的时候看到了倦在沙发里的流川，洗了手换了外套就往上亲，流川迷噔噔的问他几点了，仙道一边不规矩的把手往他裤子里伸一边回答他几点都可以乱来，流川拍开他的手独自回房了。

仙道也不知道自己哪里惹他不高兴了，洗了澡回床上继续哄着，问他今天晚上有没有按时吃饭，千夏发来的照片他有没有看到，流川卷着被子就没打算理他，仙道放了点信息素去“勾引“也没太大作用，仙道想了半天也不知道自己做错了什么，只好凑过去吻了吻他的脸，自己躺在另一边。

“不能生隔夜气，如果今天不想说，那就明天再说吧。”

这下流川更烦了，

这家伙脾气这么好的吗？这样一来更喜欢他了怎么办？流川其实很怕这样感情，以前有一个千夏，是他无法割舍掉的至亲，对于那种家庭出去的流川来说千夏是他在这世界上唯一的责任和寄托，现在又有了仙道，他觉得这样的感情过于沉重，拿起了又担心有一天会失去，流川害怕失去，对于千夏他还能给自己一些时间去为她成人后的独立做好铺垫，但仙道不一样，这个男人越和他接近就越无法自拔，他又想到了他那个荒唐的家庭，流川辗转难眠，瞪着眼睛半个晚上没睡。

第二天仙道把早饭端在他面前，坐在对面，

“昨天怎么？”

流川才不会告诉他完全是因为自己胡思乱想莫名其妙的生气，继续冷着一张脸不说话，仙道笑了

“以前和你相处，很多的交集是因为千夏，你总是对我很客气，喜欢和我说谢谢，即使发情我们做爱的时候，我也会觉得多多少少是性别上的吸引，其实我也有问题，我做了这么多，是不是让你误会了我和你在一起是因为千夏？我想了想，我好像从来没有认真的和你表达过，更多的是因为你。”

“千夏是我们的女儿，但是如果没有你，我除了必要的关心也只会在生活上给她提供一些力所能及的帮助，我这么努力的要挤进你们的生活，不仅仅是因为要让她健康的长大，不用等到成年，十三四岁的孩子就会有他们自己的世界和朋友，剩下来的几十年，是你和我的。”

“我喜欢你，不太确定是什么时候开始，但这件事我要明明确确的告诉你。”

“够了。”

流川打断了仙道的话，他听不下去了，再这样下去他只会更加糟糕，这个男人该死的怎么可以这样？是真的不给他一点退路就对了。

仙道看不太懂流川的脸色，他站起来绕过桌子，走过去摸了摸他的头

“不高兴要说出来，这样我以后才会注意嘛。”

流川伸出手圈着仙道的腰，把头埋在他半敞的睡衣里，他昨晚一晚上没睡好，就是因为少了一个这样的拥抱。

“你没有哪里不好。”

“那你为什么不理我？”

“没有。”

“虽然有点无理取闹，但是我知道你发脾气是因为我，这样我反而有点高兴，说明你已经把我当成家人了对吧，人总是会把一些负面情绪带给自己最亲的人。”

“笨蛋。”

“我是笨蛋啊，所以如果你再不说我也要生气了，冷战的话我不保证我不会坚持的比你久。”

流川三两句搪塞了仙道，仙道听完原因楞了一下，他以为自己离真正进入流川的心还差了那么点意思，结果流川早就把他给他一点一点的藏了起来，保留在最柔软的内里里，小心翼翼的不敢触碰。

仙道拍着他的脑袋骂他傻瓜，低着头吻了上去，不深不浅的勾着流川的舌头玩儿，然后仙道穿着睡衣抱着刚起床还顶着鸡窝头的流川问

“要不登记吧。这样你就不会有乱七八糟的想法。”

流川抬头看了看仙道的眼睛，他真的不太懂得如何处理这样的感情，特别是仙道变明态度以后，他甚至更烦恼了，他觉得他怕是要彻底陷在里面脱不开身了。

可是想想，在那个他陌生的无法掌控又期待好奇的关系中，和他并肩的是仙道，说不定他们就能这样一直走到底。

后劲的被温柔的抚过，仙道说没关系你可以再想想，流川收紧了手臂，闷声说好。

然后就是一阵令他神志不清的晕眩，他回吻着有些激动的仙道，陷在松软的沙发里， 身上男人的信息素浓烈的让他一下就被强势的拖入了情欲，被生生带入发情期身体开始渴望alpha的的临幸和触碰，仙道叼住流川的舌头，一阵吮吸后交缠起来，手往流川湿哒哒的后穴伸去，一下顶进去了两根手指。

“这样就可以发情了吗？光是吻我的味道？嗯？”

流川才不会告诉他，这几天，他就着枕头上他的味道，到底做了多少羞耻的事情…  
他扭着腰主动去夹体内的两个手指，湿热的后穴已经完全为接下来的事情准备好了。

流川在他嘴里呜呜地轻叫，突如其来的插入让敏感的甬道紧张性地收紧，因为手指的抽插而咕叽咕叽地冒水，里面又湿又热，欲求不满地吸着仙道的手指，接吻时舌头搅在一起，湿热黏腻，仙道低喃的说爱他，流川不知道怎么回应，只能打开身体，示意着让他进来。

想要被被入侵，想被填满，身体里灌满他的液体，………想被彻底标记。

粗热的肉棒抵在了入口，才光是触碰到皮肤就让流川迫不及待，挺着腰主动的去蹭，仙道放慢东西慢慢地磨了一下，穴口便乖巧地吐出淫液来，开合着想要吻住柱身。

“可以叫大声一些，千夏不在哦。”

掰着他的屁股迫他塌下腰，扒开臀缝，一下子插进去半根，粗大的肉棒侵入的感觉对一个发情的omega来说实在是最大的奖励，流川爽得浪叫，忍不住沉腰往下吃，仙道故意重重的顶了几下，流川就开始神志不清的喊着舒服还要。

这次做爱没了顾忌，发情的Omega喜欢被摆弄被支配，仙道把他肏得更狠，后面又酸又麻，只盼着肉棒更深更重的顶进来，流川身下早就湿透了，体液精液弄的一片狼藉嘴里喊着不要屁股迎上来吞，仙道直接插在生殖腔里顶，灼热的呼吸喷在他后颈上，看着他被操的懵懂迷茫的脸牙根泛痒，只想把人干穿，用阴茎塞满他的肉穴精液灌进他的身体再用结死死的堵住，最好再给他一个标记，用牙齿咬穿他的后颈，让他彻彻底底的打上自己的印记，仙道含了一口他柔软的耳垂，又转去试探性的舔了舔舔他汗湿的腺体，低声问他可不可以？

流川在发情下的腺体敏感的很，刚刚软下去的阴茎又被这几下给舔的半硬，生殖腔里的每个地方都在被肉棒蹂躏，但他还是觉得不够，两眼湿润的回吻着他的alpha，十指紧扣，转过头，把最脆弱的地方袒露出来

仙道下身又是一阵激烈的顶弄，同时猛的咬上了腺体，毫无保留地注入信息素，如花形所说在注入的同时他闻到了那个只有他才能闻到的气味，Omega的信息素骤然爆炸开了，冷硬清冽的雪松混着香根草，和仙道犀利浓烈的气味彻底混合，占有欲彻底满足的alpha失了控，动作大的像要把人生生就着骨血吞入腹中，谈不上任何温柔可言，兽一样的蛮狠暴虐…

流川一边被内射一边被永久标记，爽得翻白眼，浑身痉挛颤抖，流川细小的呻吟里掺进了哭腔，两具肉体扭曲着只为每寸肌肤肉体能够交缠在一起，灵魂也裹着彼此寸寸交融，灭顶的快感持续了足足有近半个小时，肉穴死死的咬着成结的性器不让它出去。腔口自动锁住不让精液流出来，肚子里全是仙道的东西，大得像怀了三四个月的孕，流川从没体验过这样的感觉，彻底的哭了出来，好像生生被人揉碎重组，前面的精液射的沙发湿了一片，两腿无力的挂着，不安的想抓住着什么，整个人被仙道拥入怀中才安分下来，闻着两人融合在一起的味道小声的喊累。

发情期的Omega黏人的很，流川刚刚被彻底标记更是如此，平时生人勿近的样子这会仙道不过下个床给他热牛奶的功夫回来脸色就不好看，仙道笑的把人搂在怀里，说人家Omega是发情，你跟变身一样，平时多亲一下都嫌烦，现在这幅样子要让别人看见了那真是会大跌眼镜。

仙道猛的嗅了一口流川独特的信息素，自己的身体也热了起来，两个股味道又缠在一起，身体也是，流川才被弄哭一次，这会又想被干了，后面痒的不行，趴在仙道腿间把那玩意舔硬了自己坐上去就要吞，一吃进去就急的很，胡乱的坐落想把粗大往生殖腔里引，仙道不紧不慢的轮流吸着他的奶头玩儿也不帮他，流川最后只能讨好般的趴在他肩头求，仙道按着他的脑袋把他埋怨的哼气声吞下，一边精准的操进了生殖腔，按着流川因为突然射精的身子不让他躲，狠狠的往上顶，看着怀里的人一边被操一边射精，后穴淌水前面射的乱七八糟后面湿漉漉软绵绵的，奶头红艳艳的挺着，淫荡又失神的样子让他又没了理智，床上干了一次浴室里继续，流川小腹微隆泪流满面的被他插到失禁，怎么求都没用，停不下来，失控的alpha想用他的精液灌满他的身躯，要让他呼吸都带着他的味道。

等疯够了仙道猛的记起着要给流川吃药，翻开来一板胶囊已经空了。

“我让医院送来吧。”

流川半磕着眼皮软踏踏的埋在被子里，说不吃也无所谓。

仙道瞪大了眼睛看他，发情期内射的怀孕几率很大，他们这两天做的相当没节制，仙道笑着去抱他，调侃到

“千夏才刚刚长大，我还想过两年二人世界，不过再多一个也好，不然千夏会很寂寞的。”

流川这才清醒过来说的是避孕药，红着脸不安的看着仙道，仙道笑着问他到底吃不吃，流川小声的说床头还有，仙道捏着他的鼻子说他赖皮，从床头拆了新的药，给他倒了温水进来。

药还没吃成就又吃了一次肉棒，仙道放下水杯摸了摸流川泛红的脸问他是不是又想要了，流川主动打开双腿露出被喂熟的穴，  
不需要任何前戏就适合插入，甜蜜又荒唐，身体恨不得几乎无时不刻是连着的，抛开顾忌和廉耻，被本能牵制着只懂得沉溺于糜烂的交合，随着信息素的交融身体吞下alpha的一切，流川觉得自己已经坏了，连迎合都越来越吃力，但大脑却告诉他做爱这件事有多快乐，他无法平衡，只能把身体交给他的alpha任由他支配，绵长激烈的交合几乎要烧化了两人的脑子，昨夜被操的红肿的地方现在又紧紧吸着肉棒，又热又软，稠腻的汁水混着仙道昨晚射进去的东西，生殖腔颤颤着把那根东西往里吸，抽出来的时候扯着嫩红的肉，从里到外被碾过，操爽了就卡在里面射精，逼着流川夹紧双腿不让东西流出来。

等仙道好不容易消停了帮流川洗干净身体抱回床上，这会知道打开他的腿看着他翻肿的小穴问人疼不疼了，流川翻身不理他，仙道低头就埋进他两腿之间舔，流川羞的满脸通红去推他的头，被一手一边掰的更开，没办法只能由着他用舌头里外舔了够，完了抬起头对他笑的像个无赖，流川没脸去看他，闭着眼睛背过身，被捞着紧紧的贴着他的胸膛，一手在他酸胀的小腹轻柔的抚着。

13

仙道倒真的拉着他去登记了,回家把结婚证和他的房产七七八八的证书放进保险柜,钥匙给了流川,新婚”第一天也没什么干/柴/烈/火,晚饭吃的千夏硬要买来还有半个月就过期的速冻食品和水煮青菜，仙道洗的碗,和千夏视频叮嘱她不能吃太多的冰淇淋,挂了电话流川要定稿仙道要和当事人讨论和解方案细节,到了睡觉时间流川倒在床上一头扎进仙道怀里,仙道放下手里的数据报告把他抱了个满怀,低头吻他的锁。骨和胸,膛吻他额际耳畔,问他求婚也不浪费登记也匆匆忙忙连个戒指都没有以后会不会造成夫妻矛盾,流川在他的唇上亲了一口说不需要那么无聊的东西。

//

千夏回来了,骑在流川身上要他背,看了一眼旁边的仙道觉得自己不能太偏心,爬下来一手牵着一个回的家,暑假还有一个月,两个爸爸平时要上班,以前不是寄在保育院就是晴子的学校,现在倒是可以拜托给仙道的父母,千夏自己收拾了衣服和洗漱用品,仙道靠着门看着她关上小箱子,千夏抬头看了他一眼,认命的把新买的习题册塞进了书包。

//

第二天送千夏去父亲那后仙道对流川抱怨

“为什么坏人总是我来做。千夏都要讨厌我了。”

流川咳嗽了一声

“反正她也最喜欢我。

“你们父女直是一样的不讲道理。”

“她已经被你宠的很任性了。”

那不管以后再生一个一定要让他最喜欢我

“是谁不讲道理?”

//

仙道刚刚结束了大企业的并购,流川下午的楼盘剪彩,算一下可能能排出个半个月去过个“蜜月”,仙道出了律所给流川去了电话,电话被掐了,他想大概是流川在和别人谈事,最近忙的很都没时间陪他,仙道想早点见到流川,把车拐去了流川的设计院，秘书说流川在办公室接见客人,流川的办公室在二楼,才一上楼层,仙道就看见流川新召进来的新人水泽挛缩在办公室门外,设计稿散落的一地都是

“你怎么了？”

水泽手抖着指了指自己的口袋,仙道帮他翻出了里面的抑制剂,他是个 Omega,看来是发情期不规律,水泽往自己血管里推抑制剂的同时仙道也感觉到了这层楼不同寻常的气场。不属于他的信息素充斥再整个楼层,看来水泽不是发情期不规律,是被其alphal的信息素强制带入了发情期。

“不要让任何人上楼。”  
水泽满脸是汗的点了点头,急急忙忙的下去了,他本想着去流川办公室门口等他见完客人让他看看他修改完了稿子,结果一出电梯,就被吓死人的信息素给放倒了…

他明明记得流川前辈是个beta…

仙道走向了流川的办公室,敲了敲门,里面流川的声音传了出来,让他一会再来,听起来是没有事的样子。

仙道长出了一口气,流川不会受其他apha的影晌,看来花形说的没有错。

不用猜也知道来入是谁,能让流川如此不安,除了他的家人。

仙道进了门无视他们直接给了流川的后颈一口,抬眼不带任何温度的叮着来人,流川这才觉得舒服了一些,趴在仙道身上喘着气,眼神有些无助没有开口说话

“这种卑劣的手段对自己的弟弟吗。不是说再也不管他死活了吗？”

“仙道,这是我们的家事”

“既然知道我的名字也该知道他现在是我的家人。了,合法配偶。"

“解除婚姻,我们会带你回去,消除这个人的标。”

流川从嘴里只蹦出了两个字

“滚蛋”

“仙道先生,我们父亲很感谢你对他的照顾,  
千夏你也可以留下,他我们会带回很麻烦,但是还有一种方法很简单,就是直接处理掉标记他的alpha。”

流川不安的看着他的哥哥们,他又看向了仙道,仙道竟然笑出了声

“他回去做什么呢?他是个 Omega,你们家族里不能提的一个人不是吗？”

“你可以要求经济补偿,如果你有需要,我们有更多优质的 Omega可以供你选择,干净,漂亮。”

“我只要他”

“至今为止,我们都在友好的交谈仙道先生。”

“不如你们告诉我,你们要怎么才能离开  
其他的条件随你开。  
”  
仙道的信息素骤然的炸开在流川的办公室里,空间烈器张,不出两分钟就把刚才的味道  
像兽一样对入侵者发出无声的咆哮。

流川的哥哥们同时发现了脸红的不正常的流川，身子软下被仙道抱在怀里安抚着,不受控制的去嗅着令他们都觉得压抑的信息素,仙道很快就收起了  
自己的味道,他可不想让流川在这两个禽兽面前发情。

“还要我再说的更明白一些吗?你们带走他有点难。”

流川的哥哥们被压的一点脾气都没有，看来父亲说的没错,他们这个弟弟,确实是个顶级Omega他们刚才试图用信息素让他屈服一点效果都没有，而这个仙道,显然也不是什么善茬,等级不输他们，甚至在他们之上,就是没想他居然只是个普普通通的律师。

很快同样的压迫感袭来，花形的白大褂还没有脱,流川闻到了他身上琥珀混着橡木苔的味道，踏实敦厚,他拿下眼睛擦了擦对他两位哥哥轻声说反

“回去告诉令尊,这是日本,不是他为所欲为的地方。”

仙道站了起来,居然伸出了手

“我不管你们有什么见不得人的交易,这都和流川无关,该有的礼数还是要有的,那么不送了,哥哥。”

流川的哥哥握了握仙道的手,回头看了一眼流川

“回去吧,别逼他出手。”

“等流川不那么生气了我们会登门拜访,毕竟他是长辈。”

流川看着他们离开后又看向花形和仙道。

仙道拧了一瓶矿泉水给花形

“再你问我们是什么人之前,你要先告诉我们你是谁,流川是你母亲的姓,你的父亲是…”

流川嘴里的名字和仙道说出的重叠了,欧洲最负盛的 alpha家族,几乎所有的成员都在各国政府担任要职,以前出过不少的总统,后来觉得抛头露面在太过张杨,这十几年年都在幕后操控,要风得风要雨得雨。”

“他们要你回去,是因为那边的平权运动已经不可控了吧？

花形喝了一口水

“欧洲的舆论已经大乱, alpha掌握着各个重要部门让 Omega和beta大为不满,现在如果让Omega被安置于要职可以堵住很多人的口,流川无疑是最好的人选，一个出生于 alpha家族Omega,舆论会转变,再来我想你父亲也发现了顶级Omega可以用意识控制的可能,他需要你去帮他渗透影响彻底的控制住 Omega那边的局势，顶级 Omega精神控制影响同类比控制住apha要容易的多,对吧?”

流川点了点头,花形揉了揉脑袋

“但据我所知，你对你的潜能自己都很陌生。”

“他们有药,在普通 Omega身上实验成功了,他们还顺便帮我制造了份漂亮的履历,这份履历里不该有千夏和仙道。”

“可以理解,一个独立的强悍的不需要依附于alpha的Omega才符合他们要的人设。”

花形的电话响了,他岀门接电话前他拍了拍流川的肩膀

“劝劝你家仙道,他现在有点生气了,弄出人命来真的不太好。”

仙道的眼睛变了颜色,流川从没见过他这个样子走过去,被仙道一把拦腰狠狠的抱住,灼热的鼻吸喷在他的脖子上,带着愤怒和不甘,声音低旳慎人。

“我不允许他们这么对你。

“我担心爸爸和干夏”

“放心,千夏在我父亲那里绝对安全。”

花形接完电话回来了,对流川说

“老牌apha家族可不止你听说的那几个,比如仙道家,隐退多年罢了,仙道的曾祖父觉得掌权无聊又无趣就甩手不干了,即使他们销声匿迹多年,但是想要动用势力的话,不过是他父亲一句话的问题。”

流川有些惊讶的看着仙道,仙道对他无奈的笑了笑

“抱歉,有些事情你知道了反而会更麻烦,所以我选择暂时不告诉你。”

Tbc

14

周六的千夏下午陪爷爷去看表演，仙道看了看时间正好去接他们，到的时候陆陆续续人都在往外走，可是就是不见千夏和仙道的父亲。

人散的差不多的时候，流川和仙道对视了一眼，流川说了一句

“他来了。”

仙道拨了一通电话，然后对流川说

“走吧，我们进去。”

他们进入空旷的剧院时千夏正在一边无聊摆弄着喝彩时观众丢向舞台的小花，看到他们来了冲过去喊他们爸爸。她把头埋进流川怀里另一只手去牵仙道。

“我有点害怕。”

“爷爷呢？”

“被另一个爷爷叫去谈事了。他们好多人，不过爷爷也带了好多人，我都不知道爷爷什么时候带了这么多人。”

“在哪？”

千夏指了指楼上，流川和仙道牵着千夏往那边走去。

他们这才发现二楼观众台上满满的坐着几排人，左边的流川都认识，这些面孔他从小看到大，都是他们家的死侍，还有他的哥哥和堂兄…

另一边仙道对其中一个人大个子打了个招呼，明显是仙道家的人了，老爷子看来早就有所防备。

流川见到了那个人，几乎没什么变化，年纪也掩饰不了他的英俊和风度，当然，他的脸上也依旧没有半点温度和表情，他把玩着手上的茶杯，淡淡的扫了他一眼，又把目光放到了仙道身上。

“仙道彰？”

仙道父亲的气度倒也一向的不凡，不紧不慢的给自己添了杯茶。

仙道礼貌的欠了欠身子，对流川的父亲问好，流川看着自己的父亲问

“你来做什么。”

“带你回去。”

“你说过，我不再是你的儿子。”

“我可以给你机会是，只要你回去。”

“我不需要。”

“依附在这样的家庭里有意思吗？安于现状。”

“有。”

仙道的父亲插了句话

“恕我直言，你的观点有点过时，我都有点接受不了。”

“仙道先生，那现在外面那些人怎么解释？他们的父辈发誓效忠于你们家，你们仍然在享受权利给你们带来的特殊。不是吗？”

“滥用权利并不光彩，所以我现在坐下来和你心平气和的聊聊，你想要什么？”

“我想要回我的儿子。”

“流川愿意他随时可以回去看你，你有那么多优秀的儿子，如果你只是想利用流川回去帮你排除异己，那你们家族的能力我倒真的要打个问号。”

“他是最佳方案，不用大动干戈，损失最小，获利最大。我想他也该为他的父亲和兄弟们考虑。”

“他是你的儿子，不该是工具。”

“你知道不仅仅是那么简单，这种Omega的出现是威胁还是好处都无法预料，我们得控制住局面。”

“就为了alpha那点可怜的自尊心？”

“我不会让他陷入危险，他是我的儿子。我也无意拆散他和仙道的婚姻，等事情结束了，他想回来我不会拦着他。”

流川淡淡的回了一句

“你承诺过不再打扰我和千夏。”

“和我回去，否则我不确定会不会用一些让大家都不舒服的办法。”

仙道父亲放下了茶杯

“先生，你不必摆出一副恃强凌弱的样子，这是日本，我有能力让你们今天悄无声息的消失在这个剧院，我不在意我手上的权利不代表我不可以在恰当的时候使用它。”

“你不会的，这会激怒欧洲所有的alpha家族，亚洲的资源他们暌违已久，不会放过任何宣战的机会的。”

他又看了一眼流川

“你，我的儿子，不会为了你那荒唐的婚姻，让局面变得这么难看吧？”

“你的版图和我没有任何关系，我是你不愿意提起可以放养在外断绝关系的儿子，我没有责任和义务为你的野心服务。”

“你要知道生在这样的家庭冠上这样的姓氏给你带来了什么，你记得你小时候喜欢的那只黑猫吗？闹了一个星期说爸爸我喜欢，我让人去买的时候它被卖掉了，我又花了一个星期翻了半个城市找到了买家再高价给你买回来，你喜欢旧海报上的限量玩具，厂家不再生产我就买下整个生产线让他为你服务，从小你就在享受着你的身份给你带来的一切。不然你以为你在美国上课睡觉下课打球打架是怎么进的日本最好的大学？嗯？”

“……我不需要你为我做这些。”

“你是我的儿子，我疼爱了你多年，用我的方法，然后你为了这个女孩离开了我，这是你的选择，我从未放弃过你，你要知道，是你选择的离开。”

千夏拉着仙道的手，小声的问

“他们要带走爸爸对吗？”

“爸爸不会走的。”

千夏憋了很久，她扯着仙道的袖子逼着自己不发出太大的声音，她很快对自己的情绪失去了控制，颤抖着对流川的父亲说

“请你，不要带爸爸走。”

流川的父亲看了一眼这个女孩，他对她的感觉很复杂，说不上有什么感情，但他得承认，血脉相连让他的心柔软了那么一下下。

“他会回来，只不过先要帮我个忙。”

“可是我不想爸爸离开我。”

“很抱歉，他需要一个干净的身份为家族服务，你暂时不可以再出现在他的生活里。”

千夏不解的看着这个眉眼和自己父亲极像的男人，她最后问了一遍

“您一定要带走他吗？”

“是。”

千夏转头泪眼婆娑的看着仙道，仙道摸了摸她的头小声的告诉她没事的，把她抱了起来，让她把脑袋靠在自己肩膀上。

千夏还在发抖，轻轻的发颤，很快仙道就觉得有些不对劲了。

在场的每一个人都感觉到了异常，仙道父亲手中的茶杯掉落在桌上，所有人都紧张的面面相觑，他们都确定自己听到了同一个声音。

仙道再熟悉不过这个感觉，那天流川也试图着控制他，但流川现在也是一脸的惊愕，显然他也听到了…

几秒钟后那个声音清晰了起来，大家也都听清了，那是千夏的声音。

女童的声调听起来十分的诡异，机械般的重复着一句话，不属于这里的人从这里离开…

很快有人痛苦的抱着脑袋倒地了，但他身边的人无法上前去看看他到底怎么回事了，因为所有人现在都开始感到了不同程度的四肢麻木，大脑像是被逐渐抽离的意识，无法思考。

仙道听到了自己父亲的吼叫，

“让千夏停下来，否则她会杀掉所有她不想见到的人。”

流川和仙道同时看着千夏，千夏两眼无神的看着剧场的一角，流川拍着千夏的背喊她的名字，仙道低声的让流川试着能不能控制住他们的女儿，流川对自己的潜在能力本来就陌生，乱的很，他试图集中精力去和千夏的意识沟通，他好像进入了一个陌生的空间，千夏蜷缩在一角哭泣，他走过去抱她，她在自己怀里哭的更大声了，她说爸爸，如果他们消失的话你就不会走了对吧。

“爸爸你让他们走吧。”

“我不想看到他们。”

“你答应过我不离开我的。”

流川有些喘不过气，他甚至觉得女儿这些幼稚的话…说的不无道理…如果那个人消失的话，他就可以一直和千夏和仙道在一起…

仙道…千夏……他只要他们就够了…其他人…和他统统没有关系。

流川低声安慰着千夏，轻声告诉她，

“好…我让他们…消失。”

话音刚落，他听到有人在大声的喊他的名字，是仙道，他听起来很着急的样子？

他怎么了？他只不过离开一会去找千夏而已…

千夏还在低声抽泣重复说爸爸你让他们消失吧，那边仙道喊他的声音已经接近了歇斯底里，流川问千夏

“我们要不要先去看看仙道怎么了？”

千夏听到仙道的名字茫然的眼睛里有了点反映，她的声音细细的软软的

“好。”

流川抱着千夏走向仙道，明明看起来很近的距离流川感觉自己走了很远，他很累很累，千夏不知道什么时候在自己怀里睡着了，等他他终于能看清仙道脸时，他和千夏一起跌进了仙道的怀里。

//

流川再睁开眼睛时仙道死死的抱着他，双眼通红，空气全是他信息素的味道，前所未有的浓烈，除了他父亲哥哥和仙道的父亲，其他人横七竖八的躺了一地，千夏在自己的怀里，呼吸平稳，看起来没什么大碍。

仙道松了一口气，他浑身都被汗浸的湿透了，他花了点力气站了起来，把流川也扶了起来。

“她是什么？”

仙道转向流川的父亲，口气已经算不上多好了。

“她是我和流川的女儿，您的孙女，你还要逼他们吗？我不知道千夏为什么会突然这样，但是里面最大的原因一定是你。”

仙道的父亲脸色没有半分变化，他扶稳了刚才掉落的茶杯，给流川的父亲倒了一杯茶。

“固执，强势，目的性极强，祖孙三代，一脉相承，千夏的潜意识里已经成型了，先生，这是你所谓优质基因的体现。”

“这么一说，也许我该把他们都带走。”

“你要知道没有绝对的公平，也没有绝对的权利，您早该学会平衡，等你逼出这样一个又一个的千夏，后悔都来不及了。”

“比起平衡我更喜欢控制，我当然知道如何收放自如。”

“流川不会走，千夏也不会，流川是个大人，我我尊重他的任何决定，他的态度很明显了，千夏也是我的孙女，她骨子里的顽固基因需要调教和引导而不是被你利用，绝对不可以和你回去。”

“如果我还是坚持一定要呢？”

“后果自负，只要你负的起，那我也负的起，别忘了，你的儿子是个定时炸弹，你的孙女也是，还有，能压下这两颗炸弹的，是我的儿子。”

流川的父亲看了一眼仙道，刚刚几乎失控了情况下，的确是仙道控制住了局面，顶级alpha的能力在他身上得到了最完美的体现。

也许他该换个思路，让那些人知道仙道是谁…

仙道的父亲显然读懂了他的眼神，抬了抬眉毛

“我不会让彰参加到你们无聊的内斗中去的，打消这个念头。”

流川的父亲知道这次自己注定要空手而归，他又看向了他的小儿子

“你确定不回去了吗？”

“确定。”

流川抱起千夏对仙道的父亲说我们可以回家了，仙道的父亲站起身来，捏了捏千夏还在熟睡的脸，对流川的父亲说，

“那我就不请你来家里吃饭了。我太太不喜欢陌生人去家里。”

刚才昏迷不醒的人也都逐渐有了意识，仙道和那个大个子说了两句话，走之前他回头，和一直看着自己的那个人对视了一眼。

仙道收起了他的桀骜，对他礼貌的再次欠了欠身子，说再见。

//

千夏是在回家上的半路醒来的，打了个哈欠，看到爷爷迷迷糊糊的，突然想到了什么，着急的往前面探身子，看到流川坐在副驾上才松了口气，趴在爷爷身上小声嘟囔

“还好爸爸没有走。”

“千夏饿了吗？”

“有点。”

“刚才怎么突然睡着了？”

“不知道诶，哭着哭着就不记得了。”

“晚上要吃什么？”

“那个人…也是爷爷吗？”

“嗯，从血缘上来说，是的。”

“我是不是不能说我讨厌他。”

“起码要尊重。”

“好吧，只要他不带走爸爸。”

停车时流川回头担忧的看了一眼女儿，小姑娘没事一样的牵着爷爷进家门，他转头抱住了仙道，低声问他

“你没事吧？”

“现在才记得关心我吗？”

“不是…我怕父亲担心…”

“我没事。”

“你不可以有事。”

“知道了…我不会有事的。”

流川抱着他的力气大的很，仙道顺着他的背吻了吻他苍白的脸，他听到了一个声音，是流川的，但并不是他从嘴里说出来的。

“如果你有事，我会杀了他们。”

仙道的心没来由的沉了下来，流川似乎还不肯放开他，抱着他的力气越来越大，仙道笑着说爸爸还在里面等我们，晚上回去再让你抱个够行不行？

饭后千夏和奶奶去看电视，仙道和父亲还有流川在书房用电话和花形藤真聊了一下千夏的情况，花形和藤真表示她现在还没有分化性别，只要不再原则性问题上刺激到她她应该不会再发作，千夏从小被教育的很好，流川在物质和精神上都给予她能力范围内最好的，所以她现在的底线只会是家人，只要流川仙道能在她身边，再次失控出现的机会很小。

仙道问父亲以前是不是遇到过这种情况，老爷子点了一根烟，说以前alpha为了控制Omega没少做过荒唐的事，后来出了事，就被叫停了，他也只不过听仙道的爷爷说过，也就是从那时候起，他们家开始慢慢的隐藏锋芒，不再露世。

//

仙道睡前特意去千夏的房间看了看，他的女儿像个洋娃娃似的卷着被子流着口水睡的不知所以，仙道帮她扯好被子盖住了她露在外面的小腿，突然想起来他以前教千夏的话

“当你为一个事情白般困扰，不如试着去反着驾驭它…”

仙道有些后悔，也许就是他这句话，激发了千夏身上的某些特质。

回房后流川刚从浴室出来，急切又热烈的抱着他亲吻，仙道知道他心里的不安，抱着他更强势的回应，两人在床上纠缠的大汗淋漓，高潮时流川搂着仙道的脖子不让他退出去由着他埋自己身体里射精，仙道在恍惚中又听到了流川的意识里的声音，强烈到让他心跳加速，他低头吻了吻他泪眼朦胧的Omega，

“我会一直在。”

仙道抱着全身颤抖的人一点一点的吻掉他的控制不住的眼泪，流川平复了情绪后仙道和他坦白了千夏很有可能是受他的影响，千夏今天的失控，他们两个都有责任，以后多的是要担心的问题，千夏需要好好的教育引导，否则真的会成为一个隐患。

睡前流川四肢缠着仙道，鼻子拱在他脖颈处嗅着他的味道，过了好久都睡不着，仙道也有心思，两人躺在一起各怀心事，直到流川小声的问了他一个问题

仙道哑然失笑，这会虽然他感觉不到流川再想什么他大抵也猜的到，只不过他实在想不到流川居然会有这样的想法。

“无所谓，都可以。”

流川被仙道这个不咸不淡的口气弄的很是失落，他不再说话，翻了个身

仙道眼看着缠着自己的胳膊要抽走了急忙把人抱了回来，吻着他的额头说

“以前你总是说不要，突然改了主意，问我喜欢男孩还是女孩，我都没有想过这个问题。”

“……”

“千夏好像是想有个弟弟来着。”

“哦。”

“可是男孩太调皮了，不听话会很头痛的。”

“那就不生了。”

“反正又不是我们想要什么就有什么的，生到满意为止好了。”

“一个就好。”

“好吧，你说的算。”

“白痴。”

“白痴才会喜欢笨蛋呀。”

“……”

“这个笨蛋为什么脸红了？”

//

流川睡的很不踏实，他下床给自己倒了一杯水，小阳台的风把他吹的更清醒了一些，父亲，千夏，仙道让他没办法不烦闷，他怕千夏以后再次失控会造成无法挽回的后果，这也要归结于从小他自己一个人带大千夏，让千夏对他的依赖根生蒂固，他也承认他的独断专行继承于他的父亲，从以前他就对自己想做的事情有些过分的执念，比如当年要留下千夏，还有现在他对仙道的感情。

他也知道这会让对方觉得困扰，但实在没人教他要怎么去平衡，他从以前开始都只懂得紧紧的抓住不放，今天他居然失心疯似的想再生一个孩子把仙道栓牢，荒唐至极。

仙道睡到一半看不到人慌的很，走去小阳台才放下心，怕突然出声吓到他，散了点信息素让流川知道他在他身后，流川转头看着他，仙道走过去从后面抱着他，整个人压在他身上，抱怨没有他在睡的一点都不好。

流川问仙道

“你能听到？”

仙道还是维持着那个姿势，顿了一下

“嗯，偶尔。”

“很可怕吧？”

“那倒不会。”

“我感觉不到，也控制不了，我怕千夏也是这样…”

“是他给了你和千夏太多的刺激。”

“再这么下去我会变的和他一样偏执疯狂，毁掉不顺我意的一切，还有你，如果有一天我们出了问题，我会强迫你留在我身边，这很可怕。”

“不会，我会像今天这样，把你拉回来。”

“你不可能时时刻刻在我身边。”

“那你想怎么办？带着千夏去找个地方躲起来确保不伤害到别人吗？这只会更刺激到她，还有你，为什么总是把事情想的那么糟糕，藤真说了，每个人都有自己的爆发节点，千夏的节点是你，你的节点也是千夏，只要他不再来骚扰你们，你们两个好好的，那根红线就不会被碰到。”

“还有你。”

“什么？”

“我的底线，还有你。”

仙道笑了，用下巴在流川的肩膀上蹭了蹭，

“千夏知道你这么爱我，会不会吃醋。”

“………”

“我倒是盼着你强迫我永远留在你身边，因为我一天都不想离开你。”

“这个时候…不要说这个。”

“刚刚明明是你主动表白的，可以回房间睡觉了吗？我明天要出庭诶。”

“嗯。”

两个人就这么抱着摇摇晃晃的回到了房间，换了个舒服的姿势，流川睡前对仙道说

“千夏的底线也有你。”

仙道得意的哼了一声

“我当然知道。”

15

仙道从法院出来的时候见到了流川的哥哥，他叹了口气，还是走了过去，做足了礼数，问他有何贵干。

“聊聊。”

“七点我要去接流川下班，他的车送去保养了，还有两个小时，不找我麻烦的话我不介意。”

“上车吧。”

“附近有家香港茶餐厅，菠萝包很好吃，流川很喜欢，你们要不要去试试？”

看着高贵显赫的人倒也不会拒绝这种平凡的美食，仙道很直接，问他什么事，末了又加了一句，只要不带走流川，一切好说。

对面的人咬了一口猪排包，说明了来意。

仙道放下杯子

“我不觉得当一个普通律师有什么不好，先生对我的期许我的期许太大了。”

“你该和他一样叫他父亲。”

“这个时候用亲情绑架可不太说的过去。”

“你会大有作为，不该在这由着你父亲把你放任，你们一家三口可以一起过去。”

“千夏考进这个学校不容易，她才刚刚有自己的朋友。”

“她想要上什么样的学校我都有办法。”

“我们只需要她当一个普通的孩子。她如果再成长在一个特权家庭我想对她不太好。”

“如果有一天Omega变异，alpha的地位被颠覆，你应该站出来。”

“放权和退让是防止颠覆的最好方法，我不想当什么救世主，因为我一点也不希望这种事情发生。”

“我们不能完全出让主动权。这可不是我们一家的结论，整个欧洲的alpha家族对于这个问题的态度都保持一致。”

“我想怎么平衡您和您的父亲比我在行，我从不认为alpha高人一等。”

“点心不错，可惜谈判失败。”

“不，至少您今天客气的多。麻烦打包三份，时间差不多了。”

流川的哥哥站起来和他一起走到门口

“你可以回去再考虑一下，他如果喜欢这个，回去也可以再给他开一家。”

“从小到大，我想你们给了他太多他并不需要的东西。”

“你的意思呢？只要你同意，我想他不会有什么意见。”

“我想你搞错了，我们家一向流川说的算，我听他的，哦对了这份茶点是给先生的，他可以试试。”

//

流川的脸冷了一路，仙道红灯时伸手过去顺了顺他的头发，告诉他别担心。

仙道的电话响了，他回答了一句知道了，在下个路口掉头。

“怎么了？去哪里？”

“去吃晚饭，和你父亲，千夏和爸爸妈妈也在。是自愿的，放心，没人能拿我家老头有办法。”

两人到的时候一桌人坐的整齐，千夏手里抱着个快和她一样大的玩具，是上次流川没给买的那个。

“今天老师给了A”

“所以你让爷爷给你买了？”

“不是，是…另外一个爷爷买的……他说他觉得我会喜欢这个，还有，他说他上次不对，没有征求我的意见。”

流川看了自己的父亲一眼，问他

“你到底想做什么？”

“你听到了，我送她的东西她恰好很喜欢。”

仙道的父亲咳嗽了一声

“流川，不用紧张，你父亲明天要回去了，一起吃个饭，我也要介绍她和千夏的奶奶认识一下，毕竟你和彰现在是合法配偶。”

流川为自己的鲁莽轻声的道了歉，仙道特地把他父亲身边的位置让给了流川，几年没见的父子两顶着一模一样的冰山脸，旁边流川的哥哥们也差不多，千夏摆弄着她的玩具一抬头看到四双眼睛不约而同的看向自己，即使觉得有点奇怪，但还是傻乎乎的给了他们一个笑。

晚饭的局面没有太糟糕，流川的哥哥说既然流川不肯回去那他们明天就启程，饭局上仙道的父亲时不时的再和流川的父亲交谈，一些陈年旧事被提起，两人意见看法虽然相左，但还算惺惺相惜。

离席前仙道拉着流川送流川的父亲上车，父子两对视了一会，到最后都没有说上一句话。

千夏别扭了半天才在仙道母亲的怂恿下走了过来，她紧张的红着脸，小小声的说了句爷爷伯伯们再见，要保重啊。

流川看到自己父亲的脸上多了些许的表情，他抬手摸了摸千夏的头，说放假了欢迎她来玩。

“可是爸爸说要上补习班啦。”

“那就把补习老师一起请过来吧。”

仙道笑了出来，他转头对流川说

“难怪你到现在都这么任性啊。”

流川的父亲捏了捏千夏的鼻子

“你收了我的礼物，就当接受我的道歉了。”

千夏懵懵的点了点头，流川的父亲又看了仙道一眼侧身上了车，流川站了好一会看着车灯消失在拐角处，回身牵着千夏说要回家了。

千夏知道流川不用离开她以后开心的很，耍赖要流川背她，去停车场的路上她趴在流川的背上问仙道今天的官司赢了没有，对奶奶告状今天爷爷又偷偷多抽了好几只烟，管家婆一样的一路叽叽喳喳回了家。

//

流川绷了几天的神经终于松了下来，也有心思去维护一下“夫妻感情”了，一轮情事下来腿还缠在仙道的腰上，抬着下巴去亲仙道湿漉漉的唇，仙道晚上满足的很，低头把人吻到岔气，半软的性器泡在全是精液的小洞里磨，不出一会就又硬的烫人，一挺腰直接磨着那块软肉直接又让流川射了一回。

温存够了两人裹在被子里聊天，仙道说明天起床记得问问哥哥他们有没有安全到达，流川刚刚还一副黏人的样子听到这个变了脸色，仙道亲亲他的脸说

“别这样，你有没有想过，他来也许不仅仅是为了让你回去帮他。”

“？”

“你当然是最佳人选，但以他的手腕，他想要操控其他的Omega身居要职也不是什么难事，为什么要大废周章的让人这样请你回去？”

“不知道。”

“一个父亲想念自己的儿子，放不下面子，是会做出这样的事。”

“他不会。”

“有一天千夏叛逆期来了，你会真的不要她吗？”

“不会。”

“我想他是看到你和我登记的信息了，想来看看你过得好不好，顺便看看我是什么样的人，还有，我为了维护你能做到什么地步。”

“是顺便看看你可不可以利用。”

“一举两得，有这样想法并没有什么错。”

“不必帮他说话。”

“他有错，但他很在乎你，方式有点不对而已。”

“他更看重他的身份。”

“这无可厚非，你要理解一个掌权人的心理，他们也有他们的苦衷和不得不做的取舍。”

“他想要送走千夏。”

“你哥哥和我说当年即使送走千夏也会保障她最好的生活，只是不暴露她的身份让别人做文章罢了，但是现在看来他接受了千夏，说回来，你小时候就是个小皇帝啊。”

“所以我不会让千夏这样。”

“她已经很霸道了，和你一样。”

“她还小，可以教育。”

“嗯，你反正是成型了。”

“………”

仙道翻了个身又把人压回身下，低头吻着他带着那么点小怨气的脸，手又开始不规律的在他身上游走，在他耳边调侃

“没事啊，反正我治的了你。”

流川没好气的白了他一眼，仙道在他脸上亲了好几口，叼着他的耳垂好一阵厮磨舔弄，在他耳边说

“上次那个没亲身参与，这次这个我保证生出来乖一点……”

流川脸红了，拉开了点距离说还没想好，仙道这下不干了，一下子顶到最深处说他耍赖。

最后自然还是随着流川，仙道去床头翻了药给他，也没有不高兴，从后面抱着，十指扣在流川胸前，骂他是小骗子。

//

生活归于平静后流川和千夏再也没有出现过不受控制操纵他人的情况，花形和藤真的研究一直没有停下来过，记录在册的5个顶级Omega的特征虽然不太一致，但可以肯定爆发都需要特定的节点，只要不被刺激，发生危险的几率微乎其微，半年后千夏又去做了一次身体检查，也没有发现其他的异常，协会的几个高层决定封锁消息，同时alpha适当的释放权力，以防动乱的发生。

流川本来就无心权利之争，更喜欢把重心放在自己的小事业和家庭上，这大概是Omega基因里的小天性，每天泡在自己的的小工作室里，甚至连建筑协会的顾问这个虚职都懒得问津，有了名气以后倒是不用熬夜加班了，慢工出细活，工作时间随心所欲，倒是仙道越来越忙，毕竟除了本职工作，身为独子的他还要从父亲手上接过一些不得不扛起的责任。

感情还是好 ，犯不上如胶似漆只是越发的觉得身边这个人怎么哪哪都可以好成这样，为了孩子教育家庭琐事平时也吵架冷战，一两下幼稚的连千夏都看不下去，小女孩长大了也有了自己的个性，平时除了和事老也没少当搅屎棍…

千夏每年的生日都有英国寄来的礼物，仙道和那边于公于私都没有断联系，知道父子两个都有放不下的结他也乐于当个传话筒，这天回来破例的闯进了流川的小书房，说要和他聊聊。

流川放下工具看他难得一见的认真，想着这么严肃是不是有什么大事，问他怎么了

听完原因流川好一阵沉默，仙道拿走他手上的烟说让他自己决定，隔壁房间千夏从房间出来不着调的哼着不知道哪首歌，看到仙道回来了一个冲刺就扑上去搂着她脖子挂着，仙道接住拍拍她的背，说这次考不好谁的演唱会都别想，没的商量。

千夏再次套路失败，趴在仙道身上无奈的叹气，仙道一边提醒她大了以后可不能这样随便扑来扑去了，同时对她的小短裙提出了审美质疑。

流川依在房门口看着他们，仙道转过头来注意到了他的目光，喊他下楼吃饭。

晚饭时流川问千夏，还记不记得小时候生病时候的时，千夏嗯嗯啊啊的点头，说记得每天要吃好多药，还要打好多针，还要抽血。

“他也生病了。和你一样。”

“谁？”

仙道接到

“英国的爷爷。”

千夏放下了手中的叉子，看了看流川的脸色。小声的问仙道。

“他也要做手术吗？有人陪他一起吗？”

“两个伯伯和姑姑的样本配不上，目前也没有找到匹配的”

千夏似乎没了胃口，她说

“我不希望他死。”

流川面前的饭菜也没怎么动，他问千夏

“为什么？他当初要把你送走。”

“他上次打电话给我解释了原因了嘛，如果我和爸爸那时候留在英国会很危险，你为什么要这么记仇，还有大爷爷说了，除非犯了不可饶恕的过错，就不能拿生命开玩笑。”

“那你要再去吃很多药抽很多血救他吗？”

“嗯。”

女儿的眼睛毅和固执像极了自己，流川太能感同身受他两位哥哥现在的状况了，其实他听到消息的时候，心又何尝不是没来由的发紧。

仙道夹了菜到女儿碗里，

“要补充营养，这个我有经验。”

千夏扒拉了两口碗里的饭，问了一句

“那我是不是可以不考试了，考试还有两周诶。”

仙道捏了捏她的鼻子

“我会和老师说明一下，安排你提前单独测验。”

“……………”

五天后一家三口飞机落地，流川的姐姐和二哥亲自来接的他们，拍了拍仙道的肩膀，看到流川叫了他在在英国时候的名字。

“回家，还是去医院？”

“医院，早点做配型吧。”

“先吃个饭吧”

千夏时差还没倒过来，趴在仙道腿上半路才醒来，看到二伯睡眼朦胧的和他问好，流川的哥哥说给她准备了礼物。

千夏还在猜能收到哪个限量版的公仔，结果她坐在餐厅里，听到了她最喜欢的乐队给她的私人mini演唱会，从头震惊到尾，

流川翻着白眼说没必要，流川的姐姐呵呵了一声

“你小时候电视台的儿童剧主持人可没少在我们家饭厅表演，吵的半死。”

千夏咦了一声

“那他是经常考前十名吗？”

“基本没有跌出倒数十名吧，很稳定。”

“阿流川枫这也太不公平了。”

流川瞪了她一眼

“闭嘴，吃饭。”

下午的时候去了医院，老爷子人瘦了不少，即使这样病也没有磨去他身上的半分锐气，提着笔签下了流川大哥手上的文件，听到千夏叫他抬了眼睛，责备的问流川二哥是不是他叫来的。

转头对千夏口气倒是软了很多，问她中午吃饭了没有，听到她被安排的很好脸上表情才好看了一些，千夏其实还是有点怕他的，看到了他手上密密麻麻的针眼，想起了自己小时候的事，这才走过去轻声问他会不会痛…

老爷子出乎意料的说痛倒是真的挺痛的，和千夏鸡同鸭讲的居然聊了起来，流川听到这里有些受不了，闪身出了病房，那样一个不可一世的人，居然也会喊疼嫌药苦，然而这些话在他到来之前，那个人是生生的自己一个人在扛。

说到底他是他的父亲，小时候的事他没忘，长大后的事也是，他不知道该不该像千夏一样原谅他。

有人过来从后面抱了抱他，仙道帮他转了个身，把他推向病房的方向。

“去见见他吧，再怎么也不能和一个病人计较。”

父子两的见面还是老样子，一个抬着下巴一个傲慢从容，话没说半句，整个病房的温度直直降了下来…

最后也只能靠仙道和千夏化一化这两块冰山了，千夏一本正经的在爷爷耳边告诉他吃奶酪棒配那个红色的药吃起来会好一些，仙道和他聊着日本alpha界的一些新提议，流川在一边默默的削了个苹果，去皮切片，无声的放在他父亲的床头柜上。

老爷子还是眼睛都不斜一下，拿起叉子插了一块放进嘴里。

检查下来血型最匹配的居然是千夏，仙道和流川都不合适…医生表示千夏小时候的手术非常成功，她现在和一个正常的孩子无异，甚至更加健康，做移植没有问题，但是是否手术还要得由监护人决定。

仙道皱着眉头问医生既然他和千夏的匹配为什么这次他和老爷子的配不上，医生和他解释了一下血液病复杂的原理，仙道再三和医生确认了如果手术有纰漏对千夏没有影响，他看了一眼一直沉默的流川，说这件事还是由流川决定。

流川和仙道对视了一眼，千夏看他们的表情大概也知道自己是最匹配的那个，从外面推门也挤了进来，甩了甩刚到肩膀的黑发，说她愿意。

老爷子是坚决反对的，不吃不喝让他们一家三口回去，最后搞定一切的是仙道，关上房门和老爷子谈了大半个小时，出来的时候说搞定了。

“你和他说了什么？”

“说你怀孕了。”

“？？？”

“你怀孕了，刚刚出的报告，别这幅表情。”

“怎么会。”

“这种事你不能把责任全部推在我身上。你流氓起来我经常也是吃不消的。”

流川瞪了仙道一眼，仙道把他往自己自己扯近了一些，告诉他因为这件事他父亲才同意手术。

“他对千夏有愧疚，希望能在这个身上一起弥补起来。”

//

一个半月后“一家四口”回到了日本，千夏活蹦乱跳的完全看不出有任何影响，就是每天都要摸几下流川肚子上那几块腹肌，提前接触一下这个新来的。

流川开始有了点怀孕的反映，没什么胃口，偶尔犯点恶心，一回日本就急着去处理这个月拉下的工作，仙道有点哭笑不得，他明明查过资料孕早期需要好好休息的。

流川无所谓的回答他

“千夏四个月的时候我还在打球。”

仙道被他一句话堵的哭笑不得，只能没好气的说

“那时候你二十不到身体好的很，现在不一样了，快三十了。”

然后那晚仙道被分配去睡了沙发。

半夜抱着枕头溜进房间，就知道床上的人睡不安稳，从后面抱着笑他怎么那么小心眼，流川懒的理他，也懒得赶他下床。

16

这次怀孕把流川折腾的够呛，反胃恶心吃不下东西，还越发的嗜睡。

就是偏偏还要工作，也好，多少能分散点注意力，仙道时不时就能在工作室看到他握着笔睡的不省人事。

流川前四个月在和孕吐反应做斗争，这两个月一天天的睡的不省人事，藤真给的药效果不错，流川的生理需淡了不少，每晚睡前讨个亲亲就算了。

六个多月的时候好说歹说停了工作，肚子微微看出了点弧度了，最苦命的是仙道，每天对着个大美人看得到吃不到，偏偏这个大美人一到晚上就得往他怀里蹭，手脚缠着，甜腻腻的呼吸喷在脖子耳后，仙道几乎是把抑制剂当饭吃才压的下自己的欲望。

和流川之前仙道一直认为自己节制的很，婚后才发现男人的本质就是打桩机罢了，生生的憋了半年多，他都佩服他自己。

流川知道他难受，提出用别的方法要帮他被一概拒绝，仙道哪受得了啊，一开头还不得没完没了，为了孩子和流川的健康，他表示自己可以忍。

愣是左手右手轮流熬着到快6个月才草草的亲热了一次，实在憋不住了，流川大抵是因为孕激素的影响，整个人越发的白皙漂亮，连身上的毛发都淡了不少，黑发长长了一些软软的趴着，肚子开始有了点弧度，少了以前的冷冽看起来乖顺的很，从浴室出来整个人朦朦胧胧散着热气，仙道看了一眼就咬着牙说去书房工作，到了睡觉时间又怕流川没人哄着睡不好，喝了一大杯冰水吞了药才回的房间。

流川显然因为他久久不来陪他睡觉有点生气，那副别扭的样子看的仙道心里痒痒的，从后边搂着他哄着,刚才吞的药起不到任何作用，硬邦邦的东西磨着他肉乎乎的臀部像要烧起来一样,流川明显也感受到了，伸手去摸，仙道没躲开，那么粗的东西被热腾腾的握在手上，流川转了个身，漂亮的眼睛看着一脸隐忍的仙道，说可以的，轻点就好。

仙道低声的说不做，让他摸摸就好，偏偏流川不知死活的凑上来吻他，舌头勾着他说他也想要，仙道一边说不安全一边手上忍不住了扯开流川松垮的睡裤,往下一摸,已经湿的一場糊涂了。

手指在湿哒哒的小穴里小心的抽插，嘴上吻的热烈，唇舌激烈的缠绕吸允，仙道怕伤着他,让他坐在床上架开他的腿,往他肉穴里舔,流出来的淫水糊了他一脸，仙道不知饕足的咽下去不少，换了手指在里面浅浅的进出，又一口含住他硬挺的肉棍吞吐。

流川羞耻的很，又但是饿了很久实在想的要命，大岔着腿让他舔得更深,下身酥麻酸胀到要爆发,他穴里痒得更加厉害,快感叠加到崩溃,下体不停流水,整个裤裆都被浸湿了,他无力的蹬着两条腿抓着仙道的头发恬不知耻的要他进来，他满脑子想的都是仙道那根东西，两根手指哪里够。

滚烫，粗热，甚至有些不温柔的仙道，流川光想到就浑身发热，下身和穴口被他的手指和舌头轮流玩弄，流川抽搐着射了仙道一脸。

仙道本想着帮他发泄了自己去浴室解决，结果流川偏偏又半张着眼睛吻了上来，用小腿去蹭仙道涨的不行的下身，勾着他脖子说还要。

先在滑腻的大腿缝里好一阵摩擦，然后一寸寸抵进他湿嫩的内里,湿软的身体里绞着的那根东西进得更深,又粗又烫的把流川彻底撑开,太久没做了,仙道被狭小的甬道吸的头皮发麻,还是怕伤了孩子,浅浅的插了几下就出来，浅尝辄止草草磨了两下，就着拉扯出的黏拉着流川的手让他帮他打出来,缠着他的舌头不断的亲吻，一手揉着他最近丰腴了不少的大腿和臀部，很快就射了出来。

流川看着他射了一次没半分消减的下身下意识的就要低头去含，又被仙道制止了，哄他躺好，从后面抱着他摸着他的肚子，说没关系，这样就好。

流川忍不住的就转过身去吻他，嘴上骂他白痴笨蛋反而吻的越发黏腻，额头眉毛鼻尖一点也不放过，仙道顺着他的背由着他任性，接着他一下又一下的吻，说等他生完孩子得把他锁在床上好好干上一个星期。

//

许是这次要命的开头，流川变得越发的贪欲，时不时就要让仙道“伺候”他一次，仙道照顾他和孩子咬着牙愣是一次都没有做到底，每次都等流川舒服了自己去浴室草草了事。

转眼到了寒假，流川的肚子明显了起来，千夏报了冬令营，兴奋的很，在家收拾了三天的东西，流川跟在她屁股后面让她少带些没用的，好不容易才轻减了一个箱子出来。

出发前父女两人靠在沙发上，千夏要流川保证不许在她不在的时候随便把弟弟生出来，流川哭笑不得的只能答应，千夏趴在流川的肚子上听了半天，里面的小家伙偶尔动一下，千夏觉得好玩的很，咿咿呀呀  
自顾自的和肚子里还没谋面的弟弟说了好半天的话。

学校来接千夏的车到了，流川换了件宽松的衣服把她送到门口，叮嘱了几句看她背着小书包拉着大箱子噔噔噔的上了车，隔着玻璃和他挥手。

流川回家替千夏看完了剩下的半集动画片，肚子里的那位闹腾累了这会没了动静，流川打了个哈欠，觉得有点热。

//  
仙道刚出庭电话就响了，挂了电话他猛的踩了一脚油门，一边让车上的系统联系花形。

关机，该死的，他想起来花形今天要去美国，现在天上估计没什么信号。

仙道几乎是撞进家门的，三两步冲进了卧室，流川趴在床上无力的吐着气，脸红的不正常，裤子里那玩意翘的高高的已经把裤子顶出了形状…

床边有他刚吞的抑制剂，现在看起来是没有用了，整个房间充斥着他特有的信息素，是的，流川发情了。

之前一直靠药物控制着流川避免孕期发情，前段时间仙道也就是觉得流川太久没做偶尔想偷偷腥，现在看来，一切都是药物作用退散的前兆。

流川看到人来了热的更厉害了，不由自主的靠上去，脸贴在仙道侧颈，伸出舌头仙道的耳廓，滑腻的舌尖顺着软骨来回扫舔，咬着仙道的耳垂，在他耳边含糊的求

“帮我。”

仙道的呼吸变得粗重，喉头滑动，信息素已经被他勾的泄了出来，被流川嗅着更是火上浇油，整个人挂在他身上不安的扭动，仙道只能一手揽住流川，一手伸进他裤子里，直接顶了两根手指进去，流川趴在仙道怀里，低低的喘，后穴里痒厉害，不停的冒水，床单被他染上了一大片水迹，被手指插了几下只觉得更不满足，鼻子蹭着仙道的颈窝低声

“要你。”

仙道重重的吻了一下他通红的脸，半搂着他，又低头碰了碰他的嘴唇，

“乖，用手帮你。”

流川执意的勾着他的脖子加深了这个吻，舌头直接伸了进去，盲目热切的搅动，他伸手去摸仙道胯间鼓胀起来的性器，裤裆里好大一团，他渴望那里的热度，又粗又长，可以一下把他撑满。

粗硬的性器被他热热的握在手里，仙道皱着眉头喊他别闹，下身反倒急急的往流川手里拱，流川一手扶着腹部，一手握着硬硕的肉棒往嘴里吞，又粗又烫，把他嘴撑得满满的，他努力的地转动舌头，柱身被他舔的水光淋漓，又舔着龟头往里吸，仙道按住他的后脑勺，想退出来又舍不得流川软嫩的舌头，全身都软了，到底太久没做，猝不及防被吞了个深喉，积压的欲望喷涌而出。

流川把吐出嘴里的东西，硬度没消褪半分的柱身上沾满了他的唾液，看着有些狰狞，沉甸甸的囊袋隐在浓密的阴毛里，流川又伸手去揉，仰起头看着仙道，问他

“不进来吗？”

仙道脸上看着平静，手上动作已经失了控，把流川紧紧箍在怀里，肉棍在流川已经很明显的孕肚上蹭着，还剩一丝丝的理智让他犹豫，流川不给他思考的机会，索性自己骑了上去，泛滥的穴口磨着仙道胯下涨大的凶具，两条腿泛软却执意的要往下坐…

终于被彻底进入的流川舒服的不断哆嗦，热的满身是汗，饥渴的肉穴吞咽着想了好久的肉棒，动作也不敢太大，一手还要扶着肚子，笨拙的一上一下，动了几十下就觉得累了，张着湿润的眼睛去看仙道，要他帮忙。

肚子大了面对面不好进去，仙道把他翻过去，狠狠的揉了几把他日渐丰满的臀部，硕大的龟头滑着臀缝下去，顶进他湿软的肉穴里，含着他的耳朵骂他骚货，一手抱着他的肚子，不带任何过度的的直接抽顶，动作大的吓人，臀肉被撞得变了形状，流川满足地长呼出一口气，穴里那些磨人的涨痒全被这根粗烫狰狞的大东西满足了，长驱直入，被操到的每个地方都是舒服的，流川塌着腰不断的把自己往那根东西上送，没挨几下下体就抽搐不已，眼神空洞无物，好久都没从灭顶的高潮里回过神来。

流川彻底溺在性爱中…交融的信息素浓的充斥在房间的每个角落，好久没有被这样正二八经的干过了，身体和精神都承受不了，下身被沉甸甸的阴囊拍得啪啪作响，小穴被干的又红又肿，里里外外都被干了个遍，全身燥热，身体软成一团，任人鱼肉亵玩……下身被生生的顶射又被玩硬，反反复复…

等那股热度褪了知道怕了，缩着身子怕仙道伤到孩子要他轻点，仙道过了冲动劲的动作渐渐慢下来，嘴唇温存地吻在他耳侧，下身浅浅地戳顶着，低声问他

“这下知道怕了？我还没够呢。”

精壮有力的手臂圈着他的腰不让他逃开半分，流川再次被浓稠的精液灌满，瘫倒在床上，腹部上隆，两条修长白皙的腿大敞着，两腿之间被蹂躏得泥泞不堪的肉穴明显已经肿了，呻吟着，痉挛着瞪着仙道，仙道看在眼里又是一阵悸动，作势就要再干他一次。

流川知道自己逃不掉了，实在累的厉害，又怕，终于不争气的哭了出来，无助又可怜地卷成一团不让仙道碰他

“痛。”

流川很少有这样脆弱的时候，平日大多一副硬邦邦又别扭的样子，到底是怀着孕，又遇到要命的发情期，很多从来没有的情绪都出来了，仙道本来就没打算真的再折腾他，这下心彻底软了，把他抱在怀里哄着，满心满眼全是疼爱。

他把流川还在打抖的腿架起来，亲了亲被干得红肿还合不拢的小穴，流川扭着腰难耐地躲，仙道的吻落到他射的一塌糊涂的下身，小腹，再到圆润的腹部，胸口，锁骨，脖颈，哭红的眼睛鼻子，最后停在他的唇上

“对不起，下次轻点的好不好？”

“没下次。”

仙道好笑的满口答应，看着他磕上的眼皮，从后面抱着他，肚子里的小东西又有了动作，力道峥峥的踹了一脚仙道的手心，仙道咧着嘴角只觉得幸福的头脑发昏，说了两遍晚安。

一句给流川，一句给小家伙。

//

20

千夏回来的时候是东京最冷的时候，流川怕冷，包成球一样和千夏窝在沙发上，千夏兴奋的把冬令营的事没头没尾的说给流川听，流川抚着她快到肩膀的黑发想到她小时候病殃殃像个豆芽菜的样子，怎么也想不到她现在能这么的健康活泼。

仙道最近工作量大的很，打算放上两个月假陪流川生产所以工作得提前完成，晚上到家时客厅的灯暖暖的还没灭，一大一小躺在沙发上挤在同一床毛毯里，他漂亮的女儿抱着彩色的书一字一句读的认真，显然是读给还没见面的那位听的，流川听到开门声抬起头，嘴角掩了掩弧度，说你回来了？

脱了外套听千夏再把冬令营的故事讲一遍，背她上楼睡前亲了亲她的手背，下了楼流川在厨房热牛奶，流川喝了一半嫌腻递给他，仙道接过喝完洗了杯子，牵着流川回了房间。

洗完澡再出来流川半闭着眼睛还没睡，就等着仙道把他圈在怀里，又轻又热的吻熨在颈侧，扭过他的下巴又在他唇上亲了一口，大手一下一下的扶着他的肚子，今天肚子里的小家伙似乎睡得挺早没什么动静，两人说了一会话一前一后的睡着…

//

对于生产流川不是没有经验，预产前两天就被仙道安排进了医院，强烈的抽痛来的时候他大概也知道时间到了，镇定的按了铃喊护士。

急的是仙道和千夏，父女两在病房外一个比一个紧张，千夏苦着一张脸问仙道生孩子是不是很痛，她从没见过她雷厉风行的老爸痛的脸色发白大汗直冒，仙道语无伦次的和医生商量如果很痛干脆不生了。

医生无语的和他们普及了一下生育常识告诉他院方用的是无痛分娩转头进了手术室，流川是拒绝仙道陪同生产的，他才不想让仙道看到他生产时候的样子，手术室灯是和一声响亮的啼哭一起灭的，仙道急着上前去问流川的状况，得到的自然是最好的消息。

一个小时后一家四口在病房里一起迎接傍晚的落日，仙道吻着流川的额头千夏用手逗弄着她弟弟小小的鼻子，仙道问她为什么一直想要弟弟，千夏歪着头说因为晴子说弟弟会特别的爱姐姐还有她目前还是想当这个家里唯一的女人，仙道和流川无奈的互相看了一眼，千夏说好啦以后万一有了妹妹她允许她来瓜分她的小裙子。

仙道靠在床头问流川下一个想生男孩还是女孩，流川只回了三个字

“不生了。”

“哦，你说的算。”

“诶 我还想再要一个弟弟呢，这样玩游戏的时候三角阵形比较好看。”

“那你要不要考虑一下女儿的想法？”

“不要。”

//

仙道对带孩子虽说没有经验但还是有足够的耐心，喂奶换尿布手忙脚乱了几次后也娴熟了起来，倒是流川被他这个儿子弄的焦头烂额，一两下抱着他嚎啕大哭的儿子他总是皱着眉头说以前千夏不是这样的。

英国那边一边开着视频一边嗤之以鼻，明明那时候千夏前几个月有几个保姆轮流看着…

流川恢复的挺好，他同样健康的儿子也是一样，能吃会睡，两人慢慢摸准了他的脾气最近哭闹了少了，千夏对她这个弟弟更是喜欢的不得了，每天放学回家洗完手第一件事就是冲进房间，流川路过房门，一脸黑线的听千夏问她不到两个月的弟弟怎么办，她后排的男生总是喜欢欺负她，怎么揍都没用，她问了晴子晴子说很有可能是因为这个男生喜欢他，搞得她现在有点困扰。

流川一本正经的去厨房和仙道复述了一下，并且表示问题有点严重，仙道听完笑的汤都差点糊了，说是该提前给千夏做些女孩的教育了，这个任务看来只能交给晴子。

两人一起上了楼，千夏还趴在床边小声的絮絮叨叨，他们的儿子蹬着圆滚滚的眼睛居然一副听得津津有味的样子，这下连流川都忍不住笑了，过去打断了他们姐弟的“交流”喊她下楼吃饭。

睡前流川还在为千夏的事困扰，他越发漂亮的女儿的确太招人了，他说下次他要建议千夏揍他揍的狠一点，仙道摇了摇头说不不不，他巴不得被千夏揍，不能让他得逞。

两人最后的观点倒是非常的一致，他们的女儿25岁之前最好不要谈恋爱，如果非要交往必须在他们眼皮子底下，30岁之前不能结婚，如果不结婚那更好。

至于儿子，仙道回忆了一下自己的童年，他好像十三四岁就有女朋友了，这种事就没必要让流川知道了……

正文end

番外

如果你问仙道比较喜欢儿子还是女儿，现阶段的仙道会毫不犹豫的回答女儿

第108次了，仙道杵着根棍子，没脾气的在给他儿子冲奶粉，在他亲儿子撕心裂肺的哭叫中叹了口气。

回到房间，流川下身还是是裸的,衣衫不整,仙道的视线不受控制的从下到上一寸寸游移,修长的脖颈匀称的细腿一直延到挺翘的臀部,仙道浑身燥热不堪的把奶瓶递给流川，那个哭哭啼啼的小肉球抓着奶瓶喝的满足,渐渐没了声音,仙道从后面抱着流川幼稚的哀嚎，流川手上抱着一个背上趴着一个也觉得无奈，怀里这个毫无意识的吸着奶瓶，一点都不知道自己再被两个亲爹嫌弃。

拍完他打完奶嗝这祖宗不睡了，两人也彻底没了性致，靠在一起迷迷糊糊的打了个盹，果不其然，这小子吃完没多久就得拉，清洁换尿布一套流程仙道已经很娴熟了，伺候完亲儿子再回到床上，流川已经睡着了，仙道帮他盖好被子躺在身边，提醒自己一会还要喂奶，不能睡的太死。

//

隔天来清洁的保姆和应聘的育婴师差不多是一起到的，果不奇然，这小子又犯浑了，他好像只认家里的那几个人，其他人一碰就哭闹不止，来人哄了大半天都不见起色，只能交还给仙道，仙道无奈的抱着渐渐收声的儿子回了书房，把他放在腿上用电脑处理简单的工作，一会流川醒了，泡了奶粉进来接过这个小祖宗，两人只能轮流这么抱着一天，仙道无奈的问千夏以前会这样吗，流川摇摇头，说千夏小时候乖巧的很，末了加了一句，大概这个特别像你，从小就是个无赖…

//

好在小混球对他的爷爷奶奶是卖账的，仙道的母亲看着他们两人的黑眼圈实在心疼  
，说孩子她帮带，顺便把千夏也接过去，让流川和仙道回去好好睡觉休息两天。

结果一回家两人反倒是都睡不着了，仙道居然发现自己有点想他，中午好不容易闭了会眼睛条件反射的就要跳起来冲奶粉，流川也睡的很不安稳，两人给仙道母亲那边去了个视频电话，那位爷倒是睡的四仰八叉很是安稳，两人这才放下心来，闷头就睡。

再醒来已经是晚上了，流川打开手机有仙道母亲发来的照片，看来孩子在那边被照顾的不错，调亮了床头灯，仙道英俊又疲惫的脸还陷在枕头里，流川没有叫醒他，起床去了厨房。

正要给汤放味道的时候被人从后面一把搂的紧紧的，带着胡渣的下巴在流川的肩膀上磨的他又疼又痒，刚睡醒鼻音还重的很，流川转头吻他的脸问他吃这个好不好，仙道嘟嘟囔囔的回答好。

很久没有二人世界了，儿童泡面配维他奶吃的也很满足，仙道笑着说千夏发现了会生气的，流川点了点他的脑袋说明天再去买几包给她补上就好。

流川舒服的靠在仙道身上叹了口气，浴缸里的温度刚刚好，流川对上他的眼睛，内心没来由的一阵塌陷，记忆中他给他的太少了，这个男人好像理所当然的包容承担他的一切，流川想刚认识他时他明明也很年轻，他其实没有责任和义务对他和千夏负责，他们连个正儿八经的恋爱都不算谈过，仙道就直接进入了家庭一员角色，毫无怨言把他和千夏挡他身后。

流川甚至想不出自己可以拿什么来去回应仙道，不知道他接不接受他天长地久的陪伴。

仙道一眼就知道他又在胡思乱想，Omega  
生产后多少会生些奇怪的念头，他也可以理解，流川总是背负的太多，矛盾倔强又不肯示弱，不过还好，他肯让自己站在他身边，仙道总是觉得拥有流川值得复出全部。

他扭过流川的下巴吻他，转而去含他的耳垂再去吮吸他的脖子，流川被打断了思绪，仙道怕水凉了让他起来，细致的把他包在浴巾里让他去吹头发，躺回床上给那边去了个视频，女儿在嚼笔杆儿子在呼呼大睡，可爱的不得了。

精神松懈下来的两人又是一夜无梦，第二天赖床赖到日晒三竿，起床后牵着手去“约会”了，山顶餐厅松松散散的吃了饭，下午看挑了部流川不会睡着的电影，晚上开车绕去了父母家，陪了会孩子又被赶回去。

晚上仙道是不打算让流川睡了，回家的路上就散着信息素“勾引”流川，流川打开车窗没好气的散味道骂他没节操，结果进了电梯粘上去的变成了他自己，被alpha代入发情期，把仙道压在一角狠狠的啃，手滑进衬衫抚着他光滑的背，仙道在接吻的间隙中笑着说你摸错地方了。

进了门就放的更开了，跪在沙发上骑着仙道急切的扯掉他的衬衫，仙道再配合的抬起腰部让他褪掉裤子，看着他气势汹汹的从脖子啃到胸膛再一路往下，一口把肉棍含了进去。

对于仙道，流川倒真的无所谓什么发情期，这个男人本身就是一副催情药，流川光闻着他的味道就能兴奋的穴口泛滥。

抬眼对上他已经变得有些凶狠的眼神，流川满不在乎的继续把肉棒往喉咙里吞，吸添的啧啧作响，下一秒就被提起来换了体位，最不堪的姿势，自己的下身也被他温热的唇舌侵蚀，仙道烫的要命的舌头从肉棒舔到穴口，狠狠的插了两根手指进去。

身体早就做好了准备，手指搅动出水声，被玩了一阵流川就麻痒的受不了了，自己爬起来骑在身上，小穴在刚才自己舔硬的肉棒上磨了几下就急急的把那玩意往自己身体里吞，艰难的一点点坐下，痛苦漫长又无限的满足，他终于被插满了，柔软的小腹贴上仙道结实的腹肌，下头撑得满满的，好大，仙道单手揽着他不安的腰顺势往上顶了几下，流川就趴在仙道肩头说受不了。

“怎么了？”

流川才不会说是因为太久没做有点适应不了仙道的尺寸，骚痒的肉穴被拓开，流川半阖着眼睛舒服得不停战栗，他甚至能感受的到仙道凸起的肉筋磨在细嫩的穴肉上，Omega渴望被占有，他抱紧仙道的脖子，交肏摩擦的快感冲刷着大脑，意识昏沉，久违快感甚至比记忆中的还要强烈，下身不用任何抚慰，冒着淫液在仙道的小腹上蹭…

百十下流川就无法抵抗了，浑身发软的任人摆布，仙道把他压在床上，抬起一条腿圈在腰上又插进他的肉穴里，整根没入，随心所欲的操干起来，剧烈抽插颠簸中流川想要伸手去抚慰自己，但仙道却不允许，他喘着炽热的粗气，一手控住了流川白皙的手腕，同时朝上重重撞击。

不知何时流下的泪水模糊了流川视线，他像是失禁了，但这似乎又不是彻底的失禁，而是生理到了某个极致后的反应，湿热的体液从他的后穴里大量流出，前方阴茎射的仙道一肚子都是……

小腹深处酸麻难耐，阴茎也一股一股地冒着水，流川眼神空洞，只剩下本能的臣服，体内的肉棒越来越热，他被烫地簌簌发抖，淫水流满了腿根，弄湿了一大片床单，Omega的器官不知饕足的吸咬着肉棒，仙道爽头皮一阵发麻，一边在他耳边感叹一边抱着他的屁股一下一下往里捅，流川什么也听不见了，他被大力地撞击着，耳边全是身体交合的啪啪声，神魂颠倒的吊在仙道身上，被干得浑身是汗…

过了好一会流川都没能缓过来。两条腿不受控制地痉挛起来，肌肉绷得发紧，手上抓不住东西只能扒着仙道的背，意识涣散，迷迷糊糊感觉被人面对面抱了起来，身体里绞着的那根硬物进得更深，粗挺直顶进他的生殖腔，在里面肆意妄为，柔嫩的内壁被操的湿润又柔软，贪婪的包裹着入侵的肉棒。

仙道晚上是铁了心的要吃回本，没一点停下的意思，转而低头去舔流川的乳头，啧啧的唆吮胯下使力凶狠地操顶，流川那里本来就敏感，现在被人叼着好一阵蹂躏，忍不住爽的叫出了声。

他抱着仙道的头，让他轻一点，自己快要被撞碎了，仙道把他的两条腿架起来，换了个更过分的姿势插的更深，生殖腔里里外外都被摩擦，又麻又痛，身上像不断有电流穿过，流川架在肩上的小腿被干得一耸一耸，仙道吸咬着乳头力道越来越大，整个乳头被吸得热热麻麻的,快感在身体里肆意乱窜，流川觉得胸口越来越肿涨,有什么东西随着大力地吸吮喷涌而出…

流川低头注意到了自己沾满奶汁的胸脯,被仙道啃大了一圈的乳头被凌虐得一片狼藉,奶白的液体流满他整个上身，他用手去擦，粘了一手黏腻的乳汁,他难以置信的看着仙道，羞耻，不安，带着莫名的恐惧，挣扎的就要逃开…

仙道安抚着流川激动的情绪,伸手固定住他还没什么力气的腰身，趁他慌乱的时候重新把自己埋进了湿滑的小穴,又埋头一口咬住了他的乳头。

稀薄的奶水被仙道全数吞下，流川无助又愤怒,话都说不清，喘息和呻吟堵在喉咙里，他试图将身体蜷成一团，来抵御这种过度的快感，仙道两眼通红的盯着他的乳头，轻松的用体重压制了他，强迫他打开四肢，流川被钉在床榻和他健壮的alpha的身躯之间，被迫承受着又一轮洗礼，仙道一边扣着流川的臀肉大肆蹂躏,一边含着奶头更加急促地吸吮起来,奶味越来越浓，仙道上了瘾一般的越吸越大力，贪婪的吞咽，随着又一次用力的吮吸，流川再次被迫到了高潮，他的阴茎胀得通红，精液也像是被挤出来一样断断续续的流成一滩，脑子里一片炙人的混沌,精液混着奶水的味道淫寐又腥臊,他毫无自尊的大开着双腿，乳头上还挂着乳汁，被插得穴肉外翻,淫荡的乱七八糟。

高潮的剧烈快感让流川全身痉挛不由的收缩紧紧绞住体内肆虐的性具，仙道被夹得哽了一声，绷直了腰腹，忽然狠狠一顶，粗烫的性器插进他最深处，瞬间涨大，射出一股股灼热的精液，仙道亲吻着流川目光涣散的脸，舔舐着他后颈的腺体，抱在怀里满足的喘息。

到了后半夜流川的全身几乎都是湿的，汗水精液乳汁和貌似失禁后的前列腺液，小腹微隆，两眼无神的看着天花板，他的alpha还压在他体内射精，后穴已经装不下了，肉棒一拔出来里面的液体就白花花的往外流，仙道这才压了压自己的兽性，扛着人去洗澡。

小穴红肿，乳头一碰就疼的龇牙咧嘴，流川没好气的泡在热水里瞪着仙道，仙道咬着他的耳朵“警告”他明天一整天他都不打算让流川下床了，他求饶都没用。

流川狠狠的抓着他的手臂啃了一口，说他才不会求饶，仙道笑着说那就没得商量了咯，流川转头吻了吻他的下巴，说随便。

剩下的几天自然除了吃饭洗澡就是没完没了的纠缠，流川骑在仙道身上一边把那根东西往自己身体里吞一边把乳头往仙道嘴里送，胸前涨的厉害，仙道驾轻就熟的吸咬了几下就让流川出了奶，腥膻的奶水被他全数吞下，一手搂着他的腰，下身泡在他热旺旺的肉穴里想怎么操就怎么操…

爽够了仙道自然不会忘记去询问关于出奶的事

花形的回答是

“出现这种现象是正常的，以后多的话可以喂给孩子,毕竟母乳对他好。不多的话过一段时间就自然不出奶了。”

仙道轻轻的把流川红肿的乳头含在口中细细的舔。

“只能用吸奶器,你这里只有我能碰。”

流川涨红了脸，他无法想象自己抱着孩子喂奶的样子，好在发情期结束后流川就不出奶了，那期间全数便宜了仙道，他儿子还是只能喝干巴巴的奶粉。

End


End file.
